Friendly Conspiracy
by cjh4ever
Summary: After a busy time, Jack and Ianto spend a weekend by the sea. Lots of fun and some references to sex but nothing graphic.
1. Chapter 1

_This is set sometime after Meat in the second season but there are no particular links to that or any other episode. Jack and Ianto are feeling the strain of work._

* * *

**Friendly Conspiracy**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The light peeped through the gap in the curtains. As the sun rose, the light shone directly onto Ianto Jones' face. He mumbled in his sleep, shuffling around to avoid the glare. He turned on his side and bumped into something large and immovable that grunted. In his sleep-befuddled state he reared back in surprise and shock and let out a small, high pitched cry, a bit like a yelp. He opened his eyes wider and focussed gradually on a human form on its side, facing away from him, sharing his bed. Ianto assumed it was Jack Harkness but propped himself up on one elbow to make sure. It was. A relieved Ianto flopped onto his back and gave himself time to wake properly. He stared at the ceiling and wondered what day of the week it was and after some consideration reasoned that it was Friday. He peered at the alarm clock; he had been asleep just five hours. He wondered if he could get some more sleep now but decided not. If he closed his eyes again he wouldn't wake until Saturday!

He looked across at Jack who was snoring slightly. If Jack was sleeping at this hour it must have been a busy time. He never usually slept this late. And he'd gone off sex. Well, Ianto amended, not off it exactly, at least he hoped not. They had been so busy they hadn't had time for sex, the first occasion that had happened since Ianto and he had got together. Even the flirting had disappeared. They hadn't had sex last night, even though they had managed to share a bed for the first time in a week. They'd fallen to sleep as soon as their heads had hit the pillow. Ianto missed the sex almost as much as he missed spending time with Jack, relaxing together. He couldn't remember the last time they'd eaten a meal together, just them, or watched TV or a movie. Damn it, it wasn't fair.

Beside him, Jack groaned and moved. He ended up on his back lying side by side with Ianto. "What time is it?" he muttered.

"Just gone seven o'clock."

"Oh." They continued to lay there, neither moving, just staring upwards. Jack wondered if he should make a move on Ianto, if the Welshman would expect it. He hoped not. He really didn't have the energy and would rather not attempt it than make a poor showing. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so tired.

"Do you want the shower first?" asked Ianto after a long silence. He didn't want to move but knew they had to: the Hub wouldn't look after itself.

"Don't mind." He hoped Ianto didn't expect him to share a shower, he just didn't have the strength, he really didn't.

"Okay, I'll go then." Ianto continued to lay where he was. He was relieved that Jack hadn't jumped on him but felt he had to be available in case he made a move. After a couple of minutes, when he felt it was safe to assume that Jack was as tired as he was and would not be making demands, he pushed the duvet back and swung his legs out of bed. He sat for a moment, then walked to the window and pulled back the curtains letting in a flood of light. There was protesting moan from the bed.

-ooOoo-

Ianto went to the bathroom and did not see the driver of the dark blue car with his binoculars focussed on his window.

-ooOoo-

Ianto shucked off his briefs, throwing them in the laundry basket. He stepped into the shower and stood unmoving for a while as the water cascaded over him. It felt so good. He washed his hair and his body and then shaved, feeling human for the first time in a long time. Jack was lying where he'd left him. Ianto plodded round the bedroom getting dressed, worried by the silence. Jack usually had an innuendo or two to throw his way when he was naked in front of him. He hoped it was only the pressure of work that had given rise to this lack of interest.

"What's going on today?" asked Jack, sitting up and swinging his legs free of the covers. He yawned widely and stretched, the bones cracking. With Owen and Gwen out injured they had been under considerable pressure. Luckily there were no major Rift incursions but there had been a relentless stream of minor ones, more than enough with three people. Too much really.

"Nothing special. Gwen's back today and Owen says he's well enough to come in."

"Good."

Jack stretched again then levered himself upright and stumbled to the bathroom. He stayed under the shower for a while, waking up, before shaving. He found his clothes laid out for him on the remade bed. He smiled: Ianto was looking after him again. He'd missed these little caring touches over the past weeks when they'd been working round the clock and had not been able to spend time together. It meant a lot to him to be cared for again after so many years of solitude. Fully dressed, he went into the kitchen where he found Ianto at the table, digging into cereal. On the table was juice and cereal for him too – yep, this was what he had missed.

"I'll make coffee in a minute," mumbled Ianto round a mouthful of food. He was checking his mobile. "There's a text from Tosh. Says there's been some Rift activity out Porthcawl way that may need investigating."

"What kind?"

"Doesn't say. Just says it's not urgent and to go into the Hub first." Ianto got up and put his empty bowl in the sink. He turned to the coffee machine and began brewing up.

"Okay." Jack realised that they'd only spoken of work during the past weeks when they'd been so busy. He missed their chats during the down time they'd increasingly spent together. He'd discovered so much about the young man when they'd been alone. Ianto, among other things, loved Charles Dickens books, adored weepy movies and was afraid of daddy-long-legs. He was also rabidly anti-politics – or maybe that should be politicians; he ranted at their speeches on TV or radio. His vehemence made Jack laugh, having long ago inured himself to the breed.

Coffee mugs were put on the table and they sat together, in silence, Jack finishing his cereal and them both drinking. The Welshman looked at Jack and saw how slumped over he was sitting and how dull his eyes were. This was more than just ordinary tiredness, this was the result of his many and varied deaths over the past few weeks. With only half a team he'd taken on more and more of the workload to allow Toshiko and Ianto some, though not much, rest time. As a result, Jack had had to take risks he wouldn't normally contemplate and a lot had not worked out. Regardless of his seeming recovery, he was suffering. Jack looked over at him and smiled, a shadow of his normal beaming grin. Ianto smiled back pretty sure that his was as shadowy as Jack's.

"That was good," said Jack, raising his now empty mug. If it wasn't for regular shots of caffeine he'd have wilted long ago.

"Thanks." Ianto got up and quickly rinsed the crockery. "Right," he said wearily, wishing he could return to his bed and sleep some more but knowing it was not possible. Even if Gwen and Owen were back, there was still so much to do.

Jack stood and they went through the living room to the front door, Ianto checking the windows were shut and locked on the way. Together they exited the flat and walked down to the car, squeezed into a space that was barely big enough for it. Ianto manoeuvred into the driving seat and reversed out, letting Jack in when the passenger door had enough clearance to open. They drove off.

-ooOoo-

The driver of the blue car saw them leave and eased out of his vehicle. He padded across to the outer door of the block of flats and, with a small metal tool, let himself in. He climbed the stairs to the flat just vacated and used the tool again. He entered and shut the door behind him.

-ooOoo-

"Morning, Tosh," called Jack as he entered the Hub. He'd woken up a bit in the fresh air and was more his usual self now though still bone weary. He stopped by the workstation occupied by the young woman. "What's up in Porthcawl?"

"Not sure at the moment, just a slight stirring of the Rift. I'm monitoring it for now." She smiled up at him and at Ianto as he came up the steps. "Did you get some sleep?" she asked, well aware that they needed it badly.

"A bit," replied Ianto, making for the coffee machine.

Jack walked off to his office and hung up his greatcoat. He looked at his desk and wished he hadn't; the pile of papers and associated items stacked there was daunting. That was the problem with busy periods, there was a lot of paperwork! Deciding against tackling it, he turned back and sat in Owen's chair. "What time did you get in?" he asked Toshiko, a slight accusatory tone in his voice.

"Just before you. Honestly!" she protested when she saw he did not believe her.

"So how come you knew about the Porthcawl 'stirring'?"

"Remote monitor. I looked at it and texted you but didn't come in until about fifteen minutes before you did." Ianto appeared with coffee and she took her mug gratefully. Even when she was telling the truth Jack made her feel guilty. She was not as exhausted as her colleagues as she had been mainly in the Hub while they had been running round Cardiff.

"Okay," said Jack, sipping his drink. He knew things were bad when he had to drink this much coffee just to keep going. "What's the status otherwise?"

She turned to her screens. "You may want to look at this." He came over and stood, looking over her shoulder. "Worrying, don't you think?"

"I can't see anything."

"Precisely. No Rift activity anywhere in the vicinity."

"And long may it continue," came from Ianto who had been alarmed by her earlier words.

Toshiko smiled warmly at him. "I think we may have caught a break, the first in a very long time. Maybe there'll be nothing today."

"Fingers crossed."

"I suppose that means I've got to tackle the paperwork," grumbled Jack, looking through the window into his office. "And you, my little techie friend, can help me." Toshiko groaned but rose to follow him into his office. In all honesty she didn't mind cataloguing the artefacts and tech, there was always something new to learn.

Ianto looked after them for a moment and then round at the rest of the Hub. The place was a mess, in particular the Medical Bay that had been used rather a lot in their amateur way. He went off to gather the cleaning materials. He was swabbing the floor by the work stations, trying to remember what had caused the blue stain, when the alarms sounded and Gwen came through the door. She walked up the stairs, favouring her left leg,

"Gwen, good to see you."

"I hate to say this, Ianto, but it's good to be back. I really missed this place." She beamed at him and he felt heartened as a result. She did have a certain something that energised her colleagues.

"How's the leg?"

"Better. Doctor gave me the all clear." She looked over to Jack's office and saw him and Toshiko with their heads together over some piece of alien tech. "Any chance of a coffee. I've been drinking instant for the past two weeks."

Ianto shuddered. "I'll get some, soon as I've finished this."

"Thanks, sweetheart. I'll log in and see what's been happening. It sounds as if you've been really busy." She could not help but notice the dark circles under his eyes and his drooping shoulders – so unlike him.

"We have." He smiled in reassurance, not wanting to think he was blaming her. She couldn't help being injured. "But for the first time in a long time, there's no Rift activity so at least it looks like today will be quiet."

"Touch wood and whistle," said Gwen, matching her actions to her words.

-ooOoo-

At Ianto's flat, the intruder looked round one last time. He checked his list then picked up the bags he'd filled and let himself out of the front door. Back in his car, he followed the same route as Ianto had earlier and used his metal tool to open the Welshman's car.

-ooOoo-

Gwen was at her workstation, glad to rest her leg that ached even though it was healed. She spent a bit of time reading the daily log that Ianto had completed conscientiously every day though in nothing like the usual amount of detail. She realised that Toshiko had not exaggerated the activity they'd had to cope with, and they'd been two down once Owen had been off too. As she finished her coffee, she saw Toshiko come out of Jack's office and wink at her. She smiled back before rising and making for the office.

"Gwen, good to see you back," smiled Jack as she entered the room. "How's the leg?"

"Fine. The stitches are out and the wound's healed." She sat down across the desk from him.

Jack narrowed his eyes and eyed her suspiciously. "I think we ought to check on that before you go running after Weevils. And in Owen's absence, that means I get to look." He leered at her.

"God, Jack, I'm back five minutes and you're trying to get into my jeans," she laughed, pleased to see him at least trying to act normally. She could see the same signs of tiredness on his face that she'd already spotted in Ianto. "How is Owen?"

Jack leant back in his chair and it creaked alarmingly. "Back on planet Earth."

"Was he really as out of it as you said?"

"Uh huh. He was weaving round the Hub singing Barry Manilow songs, kissed and groped Ianto and goosed Toshiko before we understood what was wrong with him. And before we could dose him up, he decided to go swimming in the lake out there and jumped in, naked." Gwen was in hysterics; the alien 'chocolate' Owen had ingested was a potent hallucinogen. "Ianto refused to pull him out – he's still smarting from the kiss – and Toshiko was too embarrassed so yours truly had to go in after him. Ended up chasing him round the Hub until I cornered him in the vaults."

Gwen wiped her eyes as the tears caused by the laughter threatened to ruin her mascara. "I wish I could have seen it."

"Well, it was caught on CCTV …" Jack let the thought hang in the air.

"Have you still got it?"

"Of course not, what do you take me for? Wiped it as soon as I could."

"Right! So how much do I have to pay to see it?"

"One of those squishy chocolate cakes from that posh bakery should do it," he replied, grinning.

"It's a deal. I've been looking through the log, it's been pretty hectic while I've been away."

"Nothing we couldn't handle."

"Right! Jack, that was a hell of a lot of work for three people. And I know you sent Tosh and Ianto home to sleep which means you were doing a lot of it alone."

"I don't sleep, I've told you that. I could manage." He was on the defensive and he knew she knew it.

"Don't tell me that! I can see how exhausted you are. How many times did you die, Jack?"

"A few."

"How many?" She was not letting this go, just because Jack could not die permanently he seemed to think it made him immune to tiredness as well.

He shrugged, "I don't know." He saw her look and added hastily, "Okay, it was a couple of times a day."

"Oh, Jack," she sighed. "No wonder you look like you do."

"Great morale booster, Gwen, thanks."

They sat and chatted for a bit longer and Gwen got a clearer idea of just how they'd (barely) coped in the three weeks she was off. She wished now that she'd insisted on coming in, she could have manned a desk at the very least, but Jack had been insistent and she had felt she owed it to Rhys not to try and do too much too soon. He was still trying to come to terms with her job having learnt about it only weeks earlier. And the rest had given her time to get a lot done for the wedding.

Around ten o'clock, the door alarms sounded and Owen sauntered in. He went to his desk and logged in with just a quick word to Toshiko and Gwen. Jack came upon him in the Medical Bay some time later, having returned from a meeting with a contact.

"How are you?" he asked, arms crossed and expression dubious.

"Fine, thanks. All cleared up."

"Sure about that?"

"Absolutely. God knows what you gave me but it made me sick as a dog for the past week. Cleared out the alien stuff completely and everything else. I must have the cleanest insides in Cardiff."

"What do you remember about what happened?" Jack leant against the railing, foot resting on the lower one.

"All of it," he admitted shamefacedly. "And no doubt you'll never let me live it down."

Jack smiled, relishing his colleague's discomfort. "Oh I might, in a thousand years or so." He went off, humming the tune to _Copacabana_. Owen grimaced and went back to sorting out his domain.

Lunch was taken in the Conference Room, the first time they'd been together in nearly a month. It was a leisurely affair as the Rift was still quiet. They all welcomed the chance to enjoy the meal – pizzas – and catch up on what had been happening. Owen came in for a fair bit of ribbing which he took in good part: he'd always believed that he shouldn't dish it out if he couldn't take it. When they'd finished and all was cleared away, the Rift alarm sounded.

"Weevils, in the marina," announced Toshiko. "Two of them."

"Owen and I'll go," said Gwen, grabbing her jacketand making sure she had her gun. Owen picked up the keys to the SUV and was on her heels.

"Hang on," said Jack. "I'm not sure it's a good idea for you two to take this. You have only just come back to work."

"We're fine," protested Owen. The pair ran out of the door before Jack could say any more.

"Jack, that Porthcawl thing," said Toshiko into the silence. "That stirring just went up a notch." She pointed to the screen as the Captain looked over her shoulder. "I think someone should check it out."

"We don't have a vehicle right now. It'll have to wait 'til Batman and Robin get back."

"I don't think we should wait. Ianto's got his car here, go in that."

"He's not driving my car." Ianto was adamant on this point. He never had and never would allow Jack to drive his car, he'd seen what his boss did to the SUV.

"Then you go with him. Probably needs two of you," urged Toshiko. "I'll monitor from here and give you the updates as you go."

Jack looked at Ianto and realised that he would enjoy a drive with the young man. It was a bright, warm sunny day and even Porthcawl looked attractive sometimes. He raised his eyebrows questioningly and saw an answering nod and smile. Yes, they'd have an hour or two to themselves.

"All right, seeing as you're so keen to get rid of us," said Jack pretending reluctance. He got his greatcoat and Webley from his office while Ianto located a standard equipment box and a gun; who knows what they'd find.

They left the Hub and walked to Ianto's car, parked just a little way away. Ianto dumped the box on the back seat and carefully hung up his suit jacket: it was too hot to wear it in the car. Jack threw his greatcoat on the back seat and was inside, belted up and ready before Ianto had closed his own door. They smiled at one another, both welcoming the thought of a drive together. Ianto started the car and drove off.

-ooOoo-

In the shadows, the man who had been watching and following them all morning saw them leave. He had been joined by another and they exchanged knowing looks. All was going to plan.

-ooOoo-

Ianto was relieved when they reached the M4 having battled through Cardiff's afternoon traffic. The good weather had brought out the tourists and it seemed none of them was able to read the road signs, always ending up in the wrong lane at junctions and causing congestion and confusion as they attempted to cross the traffic. Once on the M4, however, the traffic cleared and they were able to motor west into the bright sunshine. It really was a glorious day and the weather looked set to remain good for the weekend, according to the forecast. Ianto hoped so and that he and Jack would get a chance to enjoy some of it.

Beside him, Jack was fiddling with the CD again. He had been looking through the selection in the glove compartment and was changing the one they had been listening to for another. "Just leave it, Jack."

"No, I don't like the rest of the album. That's better." The music issued from the speakers and Jack turned up the volume. One of Johnny Cash's classic hits filled the car and Ianto smiled.

"This how you see yourself? The man in black?"

"Yep. Though man in blue in my case," smiled Jack, beating time with his hand on Ianto's thigh.

_Good sign_, thought Ianto_, he's touching me again_. The hand stopped beating time and just rested in place, warm through the material of his trousers. He waited but the hand didn't move. Which was just as well, Jack's roving hands could wreak havoc with his concentration and there were other cars on the road. Jack wondered if he should move his hand, just slip it up a little and to the right. He stared out of the front windscreen as he pondered the possibilities and smiled. Oh, he was starting to feel himself again and that meant he wanted to feel all of Ianto too. But then he noticed the vehicles around them and decided, regretfully, that now was not the time. Later, he promised himself. Ianto, hands on the steering wheel, was thinking along similar lines.

The comms buzzed and Jack answered. "Yes, Tosh?"

"_You need to come off the motorway at Junction 37 and follow the A4229 until you're past Nottage. Let me know when you get there and I'll give you more directions."_

"Okay. We're only just on the outskirts of Bridgend so it'll be about 20 minutes or so. The others back yet?"

"_Uh huh. They lost the Weevils, they'd vanished but hadn't harmed anyone." _

"Good. The three of you can get on with some of the paperwork this afternoon." He smiled knowing how welcome that would be.

"_I'll tell them,"_ agreed Toshiko and cut the connection.

"Did you hear that?" Ianto nodded. "Looks like we'll be at the coast."

"My mum and dad used to bring me down here for a day out when I was little," Ianto said, smiling at the pleasant memories. "It's a lovely spot."

"Maybe we'll have time to explore. You can show me where little Ianto used to play." His hand was back on Ianto's thigh, a little higher than before.

"Maybe."

They drove on and came off the motorway, following the route Toshiko had given them. As they reach Nottage, Jack called her up on the comms. "Tosh, we're at Nottage."

"_Okay. I have a firm fix now. Carry on into Porthcawl proper until you get to the sea front then turn left with the sea on your right. It'll probably be signposted Newton."_

"Will do. Where then?"

"_It's about three hundred metres down that road."_

"What precisely are we looking for?" Jack was getting frustrated. It was unlike Toshiko to be so vague with the cause of the alert.

"_Not absolutely sure. Probably a building of some kind." _

Jack thought he heard sniggering in the background but put it down to static. "We're in Porthcawl and it's busy, lots of people out in the sunshine. And now we're turning left, like you said. It's all holiday homes, Tosh."

"_Well they're buildings,"_ she replied exasperatedly. _"You're almost there, another fifty metres or so and to your right."_

The car crept forward. "There's a white bungalow, Tosh. Doesn't look dangerous." Ianto drew in through the gate and stopped the car. The two men peered at the smart building in front of them. It was well maintained, a recent build by the looks of it, with plants in tubs by the front door. "Are we in the right place?"

"_Absolutely" _replied Gwen. _"Go to the door and punch 5187 in the key pad and you'll have the key. We don't want to see either of you until Monday." _

There was silence in the car. The two men looked at one another and then at the bungalow as the laughter of their three Torchwood colleagues came through the comms. "What?" asked Jack.

"_You've earned a weekend off, both of you. Enjoy yourselves, we can manage here."_

"That's very kind of you," said Ianto, "but we haven't got a change of clothes or …"

"_All taken care of,"_ interrupted Owen. _"There are bags in the boot of the car with some food to see you through the rest of today."_

Jack was grinning, more than ready to accept the gift offered him. "Thanks, guys. Keep me in touch with what's happening." He broke the comms connection and took off his Bluetooth. "Come on, Ianto, seems we're on holiday." He got out of the car and stretched as he looked around. The building sat on its own patch of ground and faced the sea although he could not see it. "Come on," he shouted, encouraging Ianto out of the car. He went up to the door and punched in the code Gwen had given him and obtained the key which he used to open the door. He looked back and saw Ianto closing the car door behind him. Jack smiled and went into the building.

* * *

_Now I've set the scene, the next chapters will be a little shorter but (I hope) just as interesting! I should point out that I have never visited Porthcawl so the descriptions in this story are based partly on my imagination and partly on information gleaned from the Internet. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The boys are settling in at Porthcawl …_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ianto walked slowly into the bungalow and closed the front door behind him. To his right was a toilet and to the left a well appointed galley kitchen. He carried on through the door in front of him and looked round. He was in the main living room with a dining table and chairs in front of him against a huge picture window. The patio doors in the middle were open and a faint breeze came in. Ianto undid his tie as he moved forward, depositing it on the dining table as he passed, drawn to the fresh air and sunshine. He undid the top buttons of his shirt and stepped through the doors and joined Jack on the deck. He smiled, a genuine smile, for the first time since this surprise had been sprung on him. A weekend here could be just what he needed, what they needed.

Jack turned when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He was staring out at the empty – well almost empty, there were one or two boats – sea in front of him and breathing in the salt-laden air. This felt like home. He wrapped an arm round Ianto and pulled him to stand beside him at the railing looking out. "We've earned this," he said softly, leaning his head against Ianto's.

"Yeah, we have. They were pretty sneaky. Did you know what was going on?"

"No, no idea." He turned to face Ianto and kissed him softly.

Ianto responded but gently, not forcing the pace. "Do you know how long it's been since we've done that?"

"Eight days, fourteen hours and thirty four minutes," responded Jack, straight faced.

Ianto batted his arm and pulled away. "Be serious."

"I was. It was a week yesterday, just after midnight when you went home."

Ianto stared at him. "My God, you're right. Have you really been counting?" He was touched by the thought.

"Kept track on this," he waved his wrist strap. "Must be the longest I've gone without for years," he added surprised.

"We have been busy," replied Ianto stepping back into the bungalow.

He surveyed the room and saw more: the easy chairs and couch facing the window, the bookcase and the CD player as well as the ubiquitous TV. He went to the door in the right hand wall as he was facing the room and opened it to find the bedroom which also had a large picture window. He explored the door at the side of the bedhead and found a fully equipped bathroom with a large tub and separate shower. He was standing back in the bedroom when a shadow passed over the window and he looked up to see Jack prancing about making faces at him. He went to the window and opened the patio doors to let him, and some fresh air, in.

"Nice bed," smirked Jack eyeing the king sized divan with interest. To be honest, he'd like to just sleep in it at the moment but his mind was seeing other possibilities for later on.

"We'd better see what they packed for us," said Ianto, eluding Jack's half-hearted attempt to grab him. He too wanted sleep more than sex but was not sure how to say so.

He led the way back through to the front door and outside where he opened the boot of his car. There he found two overnight bags with big labels on: one label read 'Jack' and the other 'Ianto'. There was also a box of groceries and a cool bag. He took the box and cool bag and left the bags. "Grab the bags, Jack," he said as he passed him. "Oh, and get my jacket from the back."

Ianto carried on into the kitchen. He put down his burdens and looked out of the window to see Jack move the equipment box into the boot and secure it there, having taken out the bags. These he brought into the bungalow, with the jacket and his greatcoat even remembering to lock the car. Jack dumped everything on the couch and joined Ianto in the kitchen. "What have they given us?" He peered into the box.

"Eggs, cooked chicken, bacon, butter, bread, milk, beer and water. Oh," Ianto paused bringing out a bottle, "champagne," he added impressed. "There's potatoes and salad too. What have you got?"

"Chocolate biscuits, coffee, some tins, marmalade. Those savoury crackers you like and fruit including strawberries." He licked his lips. "We shouldn't starve," he grinned at Ianto who was putting things into the fridge.

"No. Plenty here for tonight and for breakfast." He peered into the freezer. "There's ice cream in here."

"Goody." Jack rubbed his hands together, he loved ice cream. "Shall we have some now?"

"No. I'm going to get changed and then …" his voice tailed off and he looked across at Jack.

"What?" asked Jack, concerned.

"Would you mind if I just got some sleep? I'm knackered."

Jack grinned at him. "No problem. Can I join you? I mean to sleep," he continued seeing Ianto's face. "Perhaps if we get some rest now we'll be ready for something more interesting later," he smirked.

"That sounds good." Ianto walked to the bedroom, taking the bag with his name on it and his jacket with him. He gingerly opened the bag. Inside he found underwear, T-shirts, jeans, shorts, a sweater, swimwear, his shaving kit, trainers and some toiletries. The latter were not his. "I seem to have your smellies," he said to Jack holding them out to him.

He looked over to see Jack grinning. Around him on the bed was much the same as Ianto had unpacked but in his hands were some familiar items that had not been in his, Ianto's, bag. "I seem to have the 'toys'," he said holding up two pairs of fluffy pink handcuffs. "Oh and here's the condoms and lube. My God, three tubes of lube. How much do they think we use!?"

Ianto was offended. "Why have you got those? It's not like I don't use them." He huffily snatched up his toiletries from the bed where Jack had put them and replaced them with those he'd found in his own bag. Then he went to put them and his shaving kit in the bathroom.

"I don't know, I didn't pack." Jack put the offending items in a bedside drawer. Then he picked his own stuff up and followed Ianto. "Oh, two basins. Luxury."

"Only one shaver point," Ianto pointed out. "They obviously didn't imagine two men sharing."

"I suppose it's not a gay hotspot." Jack put his stuff out beside Ianto's and went back into the bedroom, too happy at being on holiday to let unimportant things affect him.

Ianto straightened Jack's toiletries before walking back into the bedroom. There he found Jack already out of his clothes and putting his clothes away in drawers and cupboards. Ianto admired the well toned body of his immortal lover, it was a sight that he never tired of seeing. Jack dived beneath the duvet, not noticing Ianto's stare which was a first. The Welshman sighed and put his own clothes away. He looked around when he realised something was missing. "There's no pyjamas."

"Won't need them," came from the mound in the bed. Jack had the duvet almost over his head.

"Suppose not," agreed Ianto, finally divesting himself of his waistcoat and shirt before removing his shoes. He remembered the living room doors were open so popped in there and shut them. He left the bedroom one on the catch and removed his trousers and briefs. He pulled back the duvet and slid underneath, enjoying the feel of crisp, cool cotton on his bare skin. Beside him Jack was already asleep, snuffling softly. Ianto turned to lay against him and shut his eyes.

-ooOoo-

The tiger was playing with him. It was rubbing against his chest and its fur was tickling his nose. Ianto was lying underneath the large creature and was not worried at the nearness of the teeth and claws. He wondered why that was and then looked down at his body and saw that he was a tiger too. The stripy fur looked good and he stretched, feeling his tail twitch enticingly. His nose was tickled again and he put up a paw to scratch it and felt not a friendly paw but a furry, hard roundness. What was that? He opened his eyes and saw pink. Pink fluffy handcuffs and behind them …. Ianto sat up abruptly and Jack reared back to avoid being head butted.

"At last. It's taken me ages to wake you up." Jack put down the handcuffs he'd been using as a tickling aid. He leant over and kissed Ianto's cheek. "You have 15 minutes to shower and dress and then it's supper time." He stood up and winked before walking out of the bedroom. He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans and Ianto smiled; this must be a holiday if Jack was dressed like that.

Ten minutes later Ianto was washed and dressed, also in jeans and a T-shirt, and in the living room. He had slept for five hours, it was close on eight o'clock and he was hungry. He saw the dining table had been laid with a proper tablecloth and place mats as well as cutlery and glasses.

"What do you want to drink?" asked Jack, coming into the room. He had with him a basket of bread which he put on the table. "Beer or water? Thought we'd save the champagne," he smiled.

"Beer, please. Oh and a water too."

"Okay. Sit yourself down." Jack was off back to the kitchen.

"Can I help?" called Ianto after him.

"No," came back through the open doors. Jack appeared again a moment later, a bottle of beer and two bottles of water in hand. "You could get yourself another glass from the cupboard over there." He nodded in the general direction and left the room again.

Ianto did as he was told and sat at the place where Jack had put the beer. He opened the water and poured some out, drinking thirstily. Jack returned with a bowl of salad and the butter before disappearing yet again. His final appearance was with a plate of cooked chicken and a bowl of warm potatoes. He sat himself opposite Ianto and smiled.

"You slept well."

"Yeah, can't believe the day's nearly gone." He helped himself to food and started to eat. "When did you get up?"

"About seven. I'd have let you sleep longer but thought you'd be hungry." He watched the Welshman demolish a bread roll. "I see I was right."

"Umm," mumbled Ianto, "must be the sea air," he managed after swallowing.

Jack was eating too, chicken and salad was a welcome change to their recent diet of takeaways. "You've barely seen the sea let alone breathed the air," he protested. "You've been flat on your back and snoring."

"I do not snore,"

"You do."

"Don't. You do."

"I know. And you do."

They looked at one another and laughed, delighting in the stupid conversation. It was an indulgence they'd missed over recent weeks. They continued to eat and drink and chat, enjoying the chance to relax. Jack brought in the dessert – strawberries and ice cream – which they took onto the deck. Sitting side by side in the swing seat they ate watching the sun start to go down. It was a calm evening and still warm so they remained out there, holding hands and chatting sporadically, Jack's head resting on Ianto's shoulder, as the sun set in glorious technicolour.

"You're shivering," said Jack, sitting up. "Let's go inside." He rose and held out a hand which Ianto took and stood up, fitting perfectly into the other man's arms. They kissed gently, getting to know one another again after so long an absence. They parted when Ianto shivered once more. "In!" ordered Jack, picking up the dishes from the floor where they'd left them.

"I'll wash up," offered Ianto, "you got the meal ready."

"Okay." That seemed a fair to him.

Jack put the dishes on the table and walked off to the couch. He found the remote control and turned on the TV. He was in time to catch the start of the news and watched the headlines: nothing new. He flicked through the channels and found a classic movie channel, _The Third Man_ was about a quarter of the way through. This was one of his all time favourite movies, ever since he'd caught it at the cinema when it had first been released. He settled back and watched the action.

Ianto cleared up and made some coffee, glad that the bungalow had a decent machine. He took the mugs through to the living room and found Jack watching the TV. He sat down beside him, passed him one of the mugs, and looked at the screen. He recognised the movie instantly, he'd watched it many times with Jack. He curled his feet underneath him and leant back letting the distinctive zither music, that played at just that moment, wash over him as he sipped the drink.

"That is one perfect movie," said Jack when the credits were rolling. He looked across at Ianto and found his partner had his eyes closed and his mouth open, dead to the world. He chuckled and leant over, kissing Ianto lightly. "Wake up, sleeping beauty," he murmured as Ianto's eyes fluttered and opened.

"Oh," the Welshman yawned. "Sorry, I must have dropped off." He moved his leg which had gone to sleep under him, wincing as the circulation returned. "Has the film finished?"

"Yeah. Time for bed." Jack pulled Ianto up and pushed him towards the bedroom. "Go on."

Jack picked up the mugs and took them to the kitchen. He checked the doors and windows were closed and locked as he walked back, ending up in the bedroom. He heard the toilet flush and water run and few minutes later Ianto appeared from the bathroom, looking fresh. He was still wearing the T-shirt but had discarded the jeans and footwear.

"Still tired?" Jack asked, running a hand through his lover's hair and cradling his cheek.

"A bit. You?"

"Yeah. Let's sleep." He released Ianto and shucked off his own clothes before heading for the bathroom.

Ianto removed the T-shirt and slipped into bed, lying back and relishing the peace and quiet and the fact that there would not be any urgent calls for him from Torchwood. He hoped the others were coping all right, after all Gwen and Owen had only just got back from sick leave. By rights, Toshiko should be having a break too, just because she hadn't been running around the streets of Cardiff didn't mean she wasn't as tired at he and Jack. He looked over when Jack re-appeared.

"Do you think we ought to check in? Make sure everything's okay?"

Jack got under the duvet and propped himself on one elbow, looking down at the other man. He reached across and pushed a stray lock of hair back into place. "No," he said finally, reaching down to place a kiss on Ianto's lips. "They were fine earlier when I rang and I'm sure they can cope." He placed another kiss on those very tempting lips and this time got a response.

* * *

_Now the boys have caught up on their sleep, they can start having fun. A new chapter, a new day …_


	3. Chapter 3

_The boys start to enjoy themselves …_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jack woke early and looked around him, wondering where he was. Then he remembered – he was on holiday with Ianto. He smiled and looked across at his lover who lay sprawled beside him. Despite professing tiredness, both men had risen to the occasion and they'd made love the previous night before falling asleep. Not the most energetic sex, to be sure, but pleasant and satisfying especially after so long. It was barely light outside the window but Jack could not sleep any more, he seemed to have made up his deficit.

He got out of the bed, careful not to wake Ianto, and stood by the window looking out. It was going to be another beautiful day. There was no one in sight and the beach stretched out before him. He decided to take a walk, or maybe a run - he'd make up his mind when he was out there - and, after a quick trip to the bathroom, he pulled on shorts, a T-shirt and trainers. He scribbled a note to Ianto and put it on the side, stuck his mobile in a pocket and then slipped from the room through the patio doors.

He went down the steps from the deck to the beach, breathing in deeply. He walked away from the town and its attractions and strolled past other holiday homes. When he'd warmed up, he started jogging at an easy pace. He found that he didn't need to take a lot of exercise to keep fit, his unusual physiology took care of that, but sometimes, like now, he wanted to run, to feel his muscles working and his heart step up a beat. He jogged for 10 minutes or so before turning. He passed his and Ianto's bungalow and carried on towards the town. People were waking up now and there were one or two other joggers and a few dog walkers around. He exchanged a cheery 'good morning' with everyone he met and was in high spirits when he decided to turn and head back to the bungalow and Ianto. He was breathing hard when he reached the foot of the steps to the deck and sat on the bottom step to cool down.

"I thought you'd decided to leave me."

The voice came from above his head. Jack looked up and saw Ianto leaning on the railing, looking down at him. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you run by a while ago."

Jack laughed, "You should have joined me. You could do with losing some of that spare tyre." He was climbing the steps, two at a time, and was soon on the deck.

"Bloody cheek," murmured Ianto, turning to look at him, "I could outrun you any time."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you." Ianto made to push past the other man to get down to the beach.

"Oh no, not now. I've just run half a marathon."

"Pull the other one," Ianto scoffed. "Afraid I'll beat you?"

"You saying you need the advantage?" Jack raising an eyebrow.

"No!"

"I'll race you, tomorrow morning." Jack stuck out his hand. "Loser cooks breakfast."

"Deal," responded Ianto, taking the outstretched hand.

Jack grinned and pulled him close. "You are so going to lose, Jones."

"I like my eggs runny and my bacon crisp," said Ianto, kissing Jack's nose. The two men laughed happily. "Oh, Jack, this is so good."

"What, having my arms round you?" he squeezed the other man.

"No, well that too. I meant being able to joke, to relax, to just be us. Jack and Ianto, two men enjoying life. Not Jones and Harkness, alien catchers."

"Shouldn't that be Harkness and Jones?" Jack looked affronted.

Ianto pulled away, laughing. "No. Now, breakfast. I'm starved." He went into the house and Jack followed him.

"Have I got time to shower first?" Jack asked, hesitating in the living room.

"Definitely not. You're helping, I want you to get some practice in before tomorrow." He walked off to the kitchen.

"You are so going to eat those words."

"Nope, I'm going to eat breakfast cooked by you."

Jack caught up with him just inside the kitchen and grabbed him round the waist. "You are so full of yourself today." He started tickling Ianto, knowing just where to find the most sensitive spots. Ianto giggled and tried to bat him away but couldn't in the confined space, eventually ending up in a heap on the floor.

"Leave me alone, you bully," he gasped out.

"Never, I'm never going to do that." Jack's voice was soft and his tone sincere. "You're mine, Jones Ianto Jones."

"Glad to hear it," replied Ianto, smiling up at him.

Somehow the two managed to prepare breakfast between kissing and caressing one another. They sat at the dining table eating egg, bacon, tomato and fried potatoes followed by toast and marmalade, talking about how they would spend their day.

"Let's just stay here," suggested Jack, "the bed's really comfortable."

Ianto ignored him. "There are some brochures over there," he indicated the bookcase. "When we've finished eating we can go through them and decide. I'd like to go to the Pavilion, there may be something on, a show of some kind. And the harbour's nice."

"Bed's nicer."

Ianto rolled his eyes and reached for the toast. "You have a one track mind."

Jack sighed, "You're going to drag me out there, aren't you?"

"Uh huh." Ianto swallowed his mouthful of food. "We can find somewhere to eat too, then we won't need to cook tonight."

"Makes sense. What kind of restaurants are there?"

"Not sure. I remember a great ice cream parlour and fish and chips but I'm sure there's more than that."

"That sounds good to me." Jack's ears had pricked when he heard of an ice cream parlour.

"We'll see." Ianto was determined not to end up eating fast food all weekend, a proper meal was what he craved, served in nice surroundings.

The two continued with their meal and while Jack washed up Ianto looked through the brochures. There was plenty to keep them occupied for a few days especially as, despite what he'd said earlier, he intended to spend quite a few hours in the bedroom. And that's where they ended up when Jack returned from the kitchen. They both enjoyed a long, lazy session and Ianto dozed off afterwards, still catching up on lost sleep. Jack looked down at him, marvelling at his luck in finding this man. Life was good some of the time. He took himself into the bathroom and showered and shaved, liking the fact he did not have to rush. Ianto was waking up when he had finished so after dressing, in jeans and a shirt, Jack went out onto the deck and called the Hub while the other man got ready for the day.

"_Jack, how is it? Enjoying yourselves?"_ asked Gwen.

"It's great. Thanks to all of you for doing this. We appreciate it."

"_No problem. You held things together when we were out, now it's our turn to repay the favour." _

"You couldn't help being injured, Gwen. And what about Tosh? She deserves a break too."

"_I know. She wants to take next weekend, go and see her family."_

"No problem, tell her it's okay with me."

"_Will do."_

"What's happening?"

"_Nothing much. A few Weevil sightings. Owen's off at the hospital, they've got a strange case they wanted him to look at. Tosh and I'll be going to the flea market again, see if we can trace anything that shouldn't be there. And tell Ianto we're feeding everything that needs it and I'll make Owen clear up before you get back." _

"Okay, sounds quiet. But, Gwen, if things hot up, you call me. Understand?"

"_Yeah."_

"Gwen!"

"_I will, promise. Now go have fun with Ianto."_

"Oh, I've already been doing that," Jack laughed.

"_Enough, not listening! Bye, Jack."_

"Bye." He put down the mobile as Ianto, also in shirt and jeans, appeared.

"Was that the others? Is everything okay?" Ianto sounded anxious and there was frown on his forehead.

"Everything's fine. They're coping, Ianto. Stop worrying."

The two men were almost ready to leave when Ianto ran back into the bedroom to get a sweater. The sun was in the sky and it was warm for early June but Ianto Jones was never one to take chances. They'd decided to walk into the town and explore, to get their bearings. Both wanted to take it easy, to wander around and feel part of the real world for this precious weekend.

"Now, Jack, you remember what we agreed?"

"What was that?" Jack was standing at the open front door watching a cat climbing a tree. A number of birds were flying around trying to dislodge it so he imagined there was a nest somewhere but he couldn't see it.

"That there'd be no … inappropriate behaviour while we're out. No holding hands or touching or kissing." Ianto was anxious to avoid offending anyone; getting into a slanging match or a fight was not on his agenda for the weekend.

"I object to the term, it's not inappropriate. However," he held up a hand to forestall Ianto's objection, "I'll not touch you when we're out if that's what you want."

"It is, Jack. This is a small seaside town and they may not be as open-minded as Cardiff. I don't want to ruin the weekend." He pulled Jack towards him, out of sight, and kissed him lightly. "We'll have plenty of time for dabbling indoors."

Jack smiled, prolonging the kiss. "Okay. Now, let's get this walk done with so I can get you back here and back into bed." He slapped Ianto's arse and walked out into the bright day. He was determined to see where that bird's nest was hidden.

-ooOoo-

The two men were by the Grand Pavilion. Jack was leaning against a pillar as Ianto avidly read the posters. He saw that there was a version of _Oliver!_ being performed that weekend and decided he wanted to see it. He liked the theatre but rarely got a chance to attend, this was too good an opportunity to miss.

"There's a production of _Oliver!,"_ he said to Jack. "A touring company. Let's get tickets."

"Must we?"

"Please?" Ianto looked imploringly at the other man and saw him weaken. "Thanks, Jack. I'll try for tomorrow evening, the performance starts at seven thirty." He walked off briskly in the direction of the Box Office.

Jack stayed where he was, resigned to attending. He didn't mind really and at least he knew the musical. He recalled meeting the young Lionel Bart back in the 'Swinging Sixties' when he was writing the show. They had been good times. Jack had attended the opening night as Bart's guest and remembered the audience's twenty three curtain calls, an astonishing response. Yeah, he decided, it'd be fun to see the show again. Maybe he'd sing along.

"All booked," said Ianto. He looked at Jack who was smiling to himself and followed his gaze. A long legged, young woman was striding down the street wearing a halter top and very short shorts. "If you've finished ogling the passers-by, perhaps we could carry on," he snapped.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you looking at that woman."

"What woman?" Jack cast around. His gaze had been inward and he'd not seen anyone or anything as he waited for the Welshman. He saw a leggy redhead. "Oh, that woman. Nice!"

"Honestly, Jack." Ianto started walking along the front, past shops and amusement arcades. The pavement was busy with people out enjoying the day – locals and tourists – so it took a few minutes for Jack to wend his way through to Ianto's side.

"I wasn't looking at her, Ianto. I was thinking. Did I ever tell you I knew Lionel Bart?"

Ianto shook his head and kept walking. "I don't believe you."

"I did, London in the '60s. Wonderful place." Jack put a hand on Ianto's arm and slowed him down, pulling him out of the main flow of pedestrians. "Hey, you see what I see?"

"Another woman?"

"Better than that." He pointed across the road and grinned, "Ice cream."

They sat at a table in Pietro's window eating Knickerbockers Glories. The glasses were tall and the contents delicious and they both enjoyed the treat, talking spasmodically. Ianto was trying to get at the last dollop of ice cream right at the bottom of the glass when Jack showed him how it was done. He upended his own glass and drank from it, getting a dribble of strawberry sauce on his chin which dripped down onto his light blue shirt.

"Look what you've done." Ianto picked up a paper serviette, "wipe it off."

Jack licked his lips and then his chin. "That was wonderful. Haven't had anything like it in a long time." He dabbed at his shirt but made the spot worse.

"Give it here." Ianto took the serviette, dabbed a bit of spit on it and reached over, rubbing at the spot.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be touching," said Jack, eyebrows raised. "You realise you're rubbing my nipple."

Ianto stopped immediately and threw the serviette at Jack. "Just finish it off."

"I'd rather you finished me off." Jack smiled at the blushing Ianto and dabbed at the spot. It could still be seen but it was better than before.

"I can't take you anywhere."

"I'd go anywhere with you, Ianto, you know that."

"Stop it. Where next?" Ianto asked, trying to change the subject. He got out the brochure he'd brought with him.

"I don't know, you're the guide. Why don't you show me where you came as a kid?"

"Okay. It's not far actually." Ianto smiled, pleased with the suggestion.

A little while later they were leaning on the railings of a cliff walk looking down on a busy, sandy beach. Ianto remembered playing down there, his sister off swimming and his parents sitting in deck chairs reading, dozing and watching him play. He and Dad would throw a ball around, maybe join a game of beach cricket if there was one going. Dad would also help build intricate sandcastles, usually carrying on when Ianto's interest had waned. Ianto remembered his mother paddling with him in the water when he was quite small, holding his hands so he didn't get pulled under by the large waves. And she was always there when, in later years, he'd come out of the water after swimming, with a warming cup of tea and the big towel reserved for the beach.

They'd been good times. He told Jack about them and about the times when he'd come here as a teenager with a gang of friends. They'd hung around on the beach and smoked and drunk beer or cider. He'd had his first kiss on this beach, from Pauline Carter. They had been innocent then and the kiss was barely a touching of closed lips but he still remembered it and her. He had brought Lisa here too, one weekend when they'd been visiting his family. Just a few hours away from prying relatives. She had loved it, loved the old world charm of the place. They'd planned to return for a long weekend but their time had run out before they could arrange it.

"You've got some great memories," said Jack. He'd have liked to hug him but refrained given Ianto's earlier pep-talk about his behaviour. He did manage to slide his hand along the railing and place it on Ianto's for a minute.

Jack's own memories were less pleasant. Anywhere by the sea reminded him of Boeshane and the few happy childhood years were overshadowed by the threat of invasion and of the attack in which he'd lost his father and his brother. He'd never spoken of these to Ianto, or to anyone else on his team, in fact it was only recently he'd recovered them from some dark recess of his mind. He'd rather he hadn't. He shook himself out of his introspection. Boeshane was light years away and thousands of years in the future. He would not let it shed a dark cloud over this weekend.

The two men turned and continued walking along the cliff until they looked down on a golf course. "Hey, that's an idea. How about a round of golf?" asked Jack.

"Do you play?"

"Yeah. Well, it was a while ago but I don't think it's something you forget. Had a great round with Jack Nicklaus once."

Ianto laughed, a happy joyous sound. "You are the most outrageous name-dropper I have ever come across. You make these up."

"No, I don't. What would be the point?"

"Oh, you're not trying to impress me then?"

"No. You already think I'm wonderful."

Ianto gaped at him. "Where on Earth did you get that idea?"

"Oh, May 16th I think it was." He was grinning as Ianto put two and two together.

"You've been reading my diary again!" he accused. "You … you … YOU."

"You shouldn't leave it lying around the Hub. What am I supposed to do, leave it for Owen to get his grubby mitts on it?"

Ianto counted to ten and then to twenty. It was their holiday, he told himself, and it was not as if this was the first time Jack had read his diary. "Okay, maybe I did write that. But I've changed my mind since then." He turned his back and walked back the way they had come.

Back in the town, Jack noticed something in a shop window. "Hey, Ianto, look at this." He was pointing to a item. "It's like yours."

Ianto joined him and looked in the window of The Clock Store. The antique stopwatch that had caught Jack's eye was indeed like the one he had back at the Hub but where his was dented and made of brass this one was silver with gilt decoration and in a lined box. "It's beautiful."

"Let's go take a closer look."

Jack was off and Ianto followed him into the shop. Inside they found a display of stopwatches – as well as every other form of timepiece – and spent half an hour examining them. In the end, Jack still preferred the one he'd seen in the window, it was a gem of the watchmaker's art and Jack was determined to buy it. Ianto protested that it was too expensive and that he had one already but Jack would not be deterred. He paid the assistant and then handed the watch, which had been gift wrapped, to Ianto with a flourish.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I'll show you how much later." He grinned as Jack's eyes lit up.

They wandered round the streets a bit longer then found a small café and stopped for a coffee, sitting at one of the tables set up outside. "This is the life," said Jack, watching the people passing as he sipped his latte. "Time to browse in shops and enjoy a leisurely cup of coffee."

"It is good, you're right. I've changed my mind about eating out, let's stay in tonight."

"You'll get no argument from me," leered Jack, grinning.

"We'll need a few things. We can pop into the supermarket on the way back." He took another sip of his cappuccino.

* * *

_That evening, Jack tries something new - and no, it does not involve the stopwatch!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Jack goes flying …_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The bungalow was quiet as Ianto pottered around the kitchen. He was preparing their early evening meal, a cross between lunch and supper, and enjoying himself; he so rarely got the chance to cook. They were having salmon with the remains of the salad from the day before and a lemon meringue roulade to follow. The latter had been Jack's choice, he had such a sweet tooth. Ianto smiled as he thought of Jack, currently out on the deck watching the world go by. He made even the most everyday things like visiting a supermarket seem fun with his ability to see the lighter side of life. The Welshman had needed that after Lisa and counted himself lucky that Jack had put aside his, Ianto's, betrayal and allowed him to remain with Torchwood. Ianto could not imagine life without Jack in it.

"Ianto, come and see." Jack was in the doorway beckoning him out.

"I'm busy."

"Won't take a moment, honest." Jack was now tugging on Ianto's arm and so he went with the older man out to the deck. "Look!" said Jack in wonder.

Ianto looked and saw a number of teenagers and young adults flying huge kites from the beach. They were on skateboards and were propelled along by the kites, some being raised into the air. It was fascinating and Ianto stood and watched quite happily, admiring the skill involved. After watching for about five minutes, Jack couldn't stay still any longer.

"I'm going to go and see how they do it. Yell when the meal's ready." Jack was already at the top of the steps. "Maybe they'll let me have a go!"

Ianto was startled but not surprised. With an immortal body, Jack loved challenges at which a younger – and mere mortal - man would baulk. "You can only ask," he said, smiling at the delighted look that crossed Jack's face before he turned and was off down the steps.

Ianto watched Jack, who looked a good ten, twenty or even thirty years older than those on the beach, run across to the teenagers and start talking to a couple of boys who were preparing their kites. With his usual efficiency and charm, he was soon being shown the kite and, it appeared, instructed on how to fly it. Ianto popped inside and found his mobile, he wanted a photograph of this. When he got back, Jack was strapping on a skateboard and holding the kite's steering lines while one of the boys held the kite ready. With a final look towards Ianto, his grin visible even at that distance, Jack was ready. The kite was thrown aloft and it caught the strong sea breeze and was off with Jack towed along behind it.

Ianto set the camera to maximum zoom and snapped away laughing at Jack's evident enjoyment. He laughed even more when Jack lost control of the steering and ran into an outcrop of rock and went flying in the worst possible way. Luckily the kite came down safely and the boy it belonged to was able to recover it without difficulty. Jack was not daunted by his fall, he picked himself up and begged another go which the boy obviously allowed. Jack was set up again and was off, racing across the beach and even managing a few, deliberate, jumps into the air. Ianto took a video clip of one of these.

As Jack came to a halt and started to hand back the kite, Ianto sent the video clip to Toshiko for the amusement of the troops back in Cardiff. Then he went back to the kitchen and carried on getting the meal ready. He was about done, having just put the salmon in the oven, when he heard Jack bounding back through the living room.

"Ianto, Ianto, did you see me?!"

"Yes." Ianto came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. Jack's joy was transparent and contagious. "You were great, especially when you went head over heels on the rocks."

"It was fantastic!" enthused Jack, refusing to let Ianto's snide comment sidetrack him. "Oh, you should try it." He grabbed Ianto round the waist and swung him round, lifting him off the floor for an instant. "I'm sure Gary or Dean would lend you their kite."

"No thanks, I'm quite happy with my feet on the ground. I caught you in action, want to see?" He reached for the mobile and brought up the snaps.

"God, I look so good," said Jack as he flicked through them; modesty was never one of his virtues. "Wow, I was going really fast then."

"There's a video clip too."

Jack opened that and watched, his face lighting up like a kid at Christmas. "That is fantastic. I want to keep it, so I can remember the feeling. Would you send it to me?" He beamed at Ianto.

"No problem." He did it straight away, before he forgot and Jack immediately checked his mobile and stood watching the clip again and again. "Jack, leave that 'til later. Food will be ready in about ten minutes so let's set the table."

Jack looked over and grinned, flipping the mobile closed. "What a great way to end the day," he said as he walked to the cupboard for glasses and crockery.

"Day's not over yet," said Ianto, "I had something in mind for later involving my new stopwatch."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Jack put down what he was holding and made a grab for Ianto who quickly side-stepped.

"Well you're going to have to! Meal first, fun later."

"You are one big tease, Ianto Jones."

Ignoring the comment, Ianto asked, "Shall we open the champagne?"

"Yeah, let's."

-ooOoo-

The meal was fabulous, simple food well cooked and both men ate with genuine enjoyment. They toasted one another, the other Torchwood team members, the Rift, Cardiff, Wales and the Universe with the champagne. By the time the roulade was eaten – Jack had three slices – they were pleasantly tipsy. They giggled as they washed up and it was a miracle nothing was dropped and broken.

It was still reasonably early and Ianto didn't want to fall into bed immediately so pulled Jack down to the beach for a walk. The kite flyers had gone but there were other people about still, walking or just sitting and relaxing in the glorious evening sunshine. It was so unlike the normal Welsh summer that everyone was determined to make the most of every minute of every day. Jack and Ianto strolled down to the water's edge and paddled in the water, which was still cold, before walking towards the town with the waves lapping over their toes. The fresh air sobered them and they were quiet and reflective, talking only a little.

The pub was on the cliff and had great views out over the harbour. The two men sat on the terrace with their drinks and watched the little boats bob about on the water and their owners pottering about on the decks. The Torchwood pair talked about what to do the next day, Sunday, sad it was to be their last day away from the Rift and alerts. Jack looked across at Ianto and was pleased the weariness had fallen from his face; he looked young again. Returning the gaze, Ianto recognised the glint in Jack's eye and welcomed its return.

Around nine o'clock, when the pub was starting to fill with youngsters and the music was turned up loud, Jack spotted some of the young kite flyers and bought them all a couple of rounds of drinks as he plied them with questions about the sport. Ianto listened, amazed once again how easily Jack fitted into any situation. These kids were barely old enough to drink legally – privately the thought some of them weren't! – but they accepted Jack and were happy to share their knowledge and enthusiasm. When the music got too loud even for Jack, the two men said their goodbyes and strolled back along the road to the bungalow.

In the living room, Jack put on some slow, sexy music and pulled Ianto in close. "Let's dance," he murmured in the Welshman's ear. He had obeyed Ianto's orders to be circumspect in public and now he wanted to make up for lost time.

"Sounds divine." Ianto let himself be waltzed around the room, content to follow Jack's lead. He put his head on Jack's shoulder, body pressed close to the older man's. "This feels so good."

Jack said nothing, content to hold Ianto. He had been back from the year that never was for a few months but he still marvelled that this man had been willing to take him back into his life. The contentment Jack had found had helped ease him back into normality, to shed the horror of his time at the hands of The Master and he vowed never to leave again. He wanted to stay in Cardiff, on this little planet for the rest of Ianto's life. Only then would he consider what to do with the rest of the time allotted to him, time that stretched out before him for millions of years. He pulled Ianto even closer, refusing to think that far ahead. He was here, Ianto was here and that was enough for now.

Jack danced Ianto through the open patio doors and onto the deck, still holding him close, and they swayed together to the just audible music. It was still bright and sunny but there was nip in the air from the brisk breeze.

"Let's go in," said Ianto into Jack's ear, "and see what we can do with that wonderful stopwatch."

Jack shivered in anticipation. "I am yours to command, oh lord of the timepiece."

He released Ianto and they smiled at one another, both ready for a night of fun. Hand in hand they walked back into the bungalow.

-ooOoo-

When Ianto woke the next morning he was smiling. He turned onto his back and lay looking up at the ceiling remembering the night before and grinned. His lover had been inventive and energetic and the two had made love on and off all night; there had been little time for sleep but the Welshman wasn't tired. Propping himself up, he looked round the room – no Jack.

"Jack," he called, assuming he was in the next room.

"You called?" Jack was at the now open patio doors, dressed only in shorts with a bottle of water in his hand.

"What are you doing out there?"

"Deciding on my breakfast menu. After all, you'll be cooking this morning." He grinned and slipped through the door, closing it behind him. The day promised to be bright and warm but it was chilly now.

"The race!" cried Ianto, having forgotten about the bet made the day before. "No way are you going to win." He sat up properly, resting against the headboard. Reaching for his watch, he saw the stopwatch lying beside the handcuffs and grinned – it had been a very good night.

"It's not seven o'clock yet and the beach is pretty empty. Feel strong enough to face your humiliation?" Jack was sitting on the bed and leant in and kissed Ianto. "Unless you'd rather concede defeat now and we can do something more interesting."

"No way." Ianto pushed Jack away and looked at him sternly. "I am going whip your ass," he said in a passable American accent.

"Promises, promises." Jack kissed him again. "So we are going to stay here."

"No!" Ianto pushed Jack away again and then wriggled across the bed to the other side and climbed out. "The race is on." He opened a drawer and took out underwear, shorts, T-shirt and socks and began to dress. "Just look at these bruises," he complained, seeing marks all over his body. "You're too rough, Jack Harkness."

"And you loved every minute." Jack was pulling on socks and trainers, debating about the T-shirt: he looked so good without it. He'd go without, he decided, give the locals a thrill.

Five minutes later, after a quick trip to the bathroom and when Ianto had finished drinking Jack's bottle of water, the two men were on the beach. It stretched away from them on either side, deserted except for a lone woman walking along with a large dog. They agreed the route: right about two hundred metres to a rock, round the rock then back past the bungalow and on a further three hundred metres or so to where there was a green house on the cliff above then back to the bungalow. First one at the foot of the steps to the bungalow was the winner.

"On your marks, get set, go!" shouted Jack and started off.

Ianto set off steadily intending to pace himself. Jack charged ahead, looking round and making rude remarks about the Welshman's slow speed. He was at the rock first and waved as he passed Ianto on the way back down the beach. There was little separating them as they passed the bungalow, Jack's early lead was gradually being eroded by Ianto's relentless and steady pace which he stepped up just a notch as he warmed up. They were neck and neck at the green house and both men gritted their teeth for the final effort; what had started as a bit of fun was now serious and both wanted to win. Nearing the bungalow, Jack put on a spurt of speed and inched ahead grinning; he was going to win. Then … disaster, his foot struck a rock buried in the sand and he went down. Ianto, panting hard, surged past him and reached the steps to the bungalow.

"Yes! I did it! The winner!" he yelled in jubilation, dancing on the spot and arms above his head. He grinned at the woman walking her dog. She had reached this part of the beach and had a grin on her own face; she had seen the whole race, admiring the contestants both for their running skill and their lean and fit bodies. Ianto looked back at Jack and the grin faded. It was unlike his boss to still be sitting on the sand. He jogged back to him, "Jack?"

"I've broken my ankle." He grimaced as he moved his leg a little.

Ianto looked down and saw a broken bone sticking out of the side of the ankle which was bent at almost ninety degrees. "Oh God, does it hurt?" Ianto was on his knees.

"Of course it hurts!"

"Can I help?" asked the dog walker. She came closer, her dog – an Alsatian – bounding over to join her. "I've got some first aid training."

"It's okay, thanks," said Jack, managing to smile up at her despite the pain. "My friend here is a doctor. He'll look after it." The dog was now beside Jack, licking his face.

"Bruno, heel!" called the woman and the dog reluctantly left Jack. "Are you sure?" she queried again. She could see the ankle now and it was a bad break.

"We'll be fine, thanks. I'll look after him." Ianto put on his finest doctor impersonation and was relieved when the woman slowly walked away. The last thing they needed was for her to see Jack's bones knitting. "How long will it take to heal?" he asked when the woman was out of earshot.

"Not sure." Jack grunted in pain. "This bad, an hour or so probably. Help me up."

Together, they managed to get Jack upright and onto his good foot. With his arm round Ianto's shoulder's he hopped over to the steps up to the bungalow. After some trial and error, they found Jack made better progress climbing them on his own with both hands on the railings and hopping up. Ianto came behind him in case he fell and at the top he took Jack's arm again and helped him to the swing seat. The older man flopped down, tired from the run and the climb. He grinned up at Ianto.

"Sorry, won't be able to cook breakfast now."

Ianto hit him.

* * *

_Next chapter, the boys continue to enjoy their stay …_


	5. Chapter 5

_A day of recovery and boat trips …_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Breakfast was noisy.

Jack sat with his injured leg and ankle resting on another chair. The joint had been left to its own devices to mend. Even after knowing Jack for so long and seeing him come back from the dead countless times, Ianto could not get used to just leaving injuries to heal themselves. He wanted to at least bind the ankle but Jack stopped him. Experience had taught him that doing nothing was best, although he did allow Ianto to pull off the sock and shoe. Ianto had to force himself not to look at the injury.

With Jack _hors to combat_, Ianto made breakfast even though he had won the race. He prepared bacon, egg, sausage and tomato with fried bread and lashings of toast and marmalade which they washed down with orange juice. Conversation was loud and heated though always good natured. Jack contested that he would have won the race if he hadn't fallen and Ianto protested that it didn't matter, he had won. Their differing styles – slow and steady versus fast and furious – were argued over next with neither conceding the other's point of view.

They were finishing their coffees, still happily arguing, when Ianto's mobile rang. He looked at the display, saw it was Toshiko and immediately his face took on a worried look. "Tosh?" he said into the mobile, glancing at Jack who had gone quiet.

"_Hello. Wanted to thank you for the video of Jack. Is this a good time?" _

"That's all? You're not wanting us to come back?" Ianto needed to hear it before he could believe. He put the phone on speaker so Jack could hear the answer.

"_Everything's fine here, all quiet. We're managing very well,"_ she assured him.

"Oh good." He sighed and smiled at Jack in relief. "Everything's fine this end, well, except Jack's managed to break his ankle."

"_If he will fly kites at his age what does he expect?" _

"He wasn't flying kites. He did this running on the beach. On sand, would you believe? And he only did it because he knew I would win." He stuck his tongue out at Jack.

"He would not!" protested Jack loudly. He gingerly put his leg down and tested the ankle. Some pain but it was almost mended.

Toshiko was laughing. _"Do I want to know what you were doing?"_ she asked

"We had a race this morning and our fearless leader fell over." He was watching Jack who was now standing, holding onto the back of a chair, and taking a few tentative steps. "At this moment he's hobbling about like the old man he is."

"_You sound like you're having fun."_

"We are, it's been fantastic. Still don't know how you three planned all this." Jack was now at the door of the bedroom miming that he was going to take a shower.

"_Joint effort. Gwen found and booked the place and Owen got your clothes and the food together. I set up the alert so we could get you down there. Worked like a dream."_ She sounded very pleased with herself.

"It was good of you all, thanks. Sure the Rift's been quiet?"

"_It's been behaving beautifully. A couple of Weevil sightings and one stray dog that Owen insists is an alien,"_ she laughed.

"Don't let him bring it into the Hub," warned Ianto.

"_Too late. It's been here all night. Owen wanted it for company, you know how he hates being alone in here." _

"Are you there too?" Ianto glanced at his watch thinking it was early but found it was already past nine o'clock.

"_Uh huh. Came in half an hour ago. Owen's out getting breakfast." _

"We've had ours." In the background, he heard the Hub door alarms go off. "Guess that's him now. I'll let you eat in peace."

"_Yes, it's him …. and his dog. See you tomorrow. Bye." _

"Bye." Ianto closed the mobile and put it on one side, relieved they were not needed to return to the city. He heard water running from the bathroom so knew Jack was managing despite his injury.

When he had put the breakfast things in the kitchen, leaving the actual washing up for Jack, Ianto walked into the bathroom where Jack was lazing in the bath. He had poured something smelly in the water; the floral fragrance was overpowering.

"Yuck, what the heck's that smell?" asked Ianto, leaning on the doorframe and watching Jack. He looked so relaxed it was hard to remember the exhausted man of just forty eight hours earlier.

"Not sure," admitted Jack, opening one eye to look at the younger man. "Found it in the cabinet. Think I may have put too much in."

"I know you did! Smells like a tart's boudoir in here." He moved to the window and opened it wider to let out both the steam and the smell. "How's the ankle?"

"Almost right. It'll be fine by the time I get out of here." For proof, Jack waved the ankle in the air sloshing water dangerously.

"Careful!" Ianto removed his clothes, dropping them on the floor. "Room for a little one?" he asked, standing by the side of the bath.

"Oh you're not so little, especially from here." Jack said, leering at the young man appreciatively. He sat up and helped fit Ianto into the tub, wrapping his arms round the familiar body. "These are the kind of Sunday mornings I like," he murmured closing his eyes once more.

-ooOoo-

The washing up was done and Jack put the last clean plate into the cupboard with a feeling of satisfaction for a job well done.

He was more relaxed than he could remember being for months and determined to make time for another break like this. The Rift did have periods when it was less active and anyway his team could manage without him as they had proved. Ianto deserved time to chill out and enjoy the ordinary pleasures of life and Jack wanted to give them to him, no he wanted to share them with him. As he washed the dishes, Jack had gone over the practicalities and decided it would be possible for each of the team to have a long weekend off once every couple of months, a weekend that was booked in advance and which would not be cancelled unless in a dire emergency. He had already agreed to Gwen taking time off for her honeymoon later in the year, the others deserved a break too.

He was in a positive mood when he hung the tea towel over the rail and walked back into the living room. Ianto was still in the bedroom getting dressed. They were certainly making up for their week of abstinence. The night had been energetic and then there had been another session this morning after their shared bath. Maybe that was enough for now, he thought, Ianto did have rather a lot of bruises. It was such a pity he didn't heal as quickly as Jack.

Without thinking about it, Jack found himself on the deck, looking down at the beach; he was drawn to water which he thought was a result of being raised on Boeshane. The day was warming up nicely and people were already out enjoying the sunshine. Small children were playing a game with a ball, supervised by some enthusiastic mums and dads. Teenagers were horsing around at the edge of the water and a couple of optimistic would-be surfers in wetsuits and with boards were posing and looking faintly ridiculous. Some older couples were settling down for the day, staking out their piece of beach with chairs and windbreaks. A typical scene probably being repeated on many other British beaches.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Ianto coming up behind him. He stood and surveyed the scene. It looked very familiar and reminded him of those happy days when he and his family had come here in his youth. It could have been his mum and dad on the chairs below them.

"Don't know. What do you fancy?"

"There are some boat trips from the harbour. If we took an early afternoon one, we could stay in town and have a decent meal before the theatre tonight."

"I'd forgotten about that. Do we have to go?"

"Yes, I've got the tickets. Come on, Jack, you said you liked _Oliver!_"

"I do. Oh all right, we'll go. I know all the words," he said mischievously, "I can join in." He glanced at Ianto out of the corner of his eye.

"You will not. Don't embarrass me on our last night."

Jack turned and sat on the railing, looking at Ianto properly. The younger man was dressed in chinos and a shirt with a sweater flung round his shoulders. He looked like a model, everything hung from his body in perfect creases. "You look nice."

"So do you." Jack had on a pair of smart jeans with a trademark blue shirt. "Let's wander into town, look around again and check on the boats. I'll treat you to a ice-cream."

"Lead on, MacJones," said Jack jumping to his feet. It was twenty minutes before they left the bungalow when they had gathered together all they would need for a day out. Ianto checked his wallet three times to make sure he had the tickets and dithered over whether to take the sweater or a jacket.

Jack left him to it, picking up his own sweater and waiting patiently. He stood outside the front door in a small area sheltered from the sea breezes and turned his face up to the sun enjoying the warmth. When he opened his eyes and looked around him, he spotted the cat from the day before. It was sitting on the wall between the bungalow and the house next door sunning itself. Jack moved across and stroked it gently, wary of its claws. The cat purred contently and Jack continued to stroke it until he heard the front door close and Ianto's footsteps.

"Ready?" asked Ianto, standing a few paces away.

"Me!?" Jack gave the cat one final stroke. "I've been ready for ages." The two men walked off into the town squabbling. It was all in good fun, Ianto even let Jack hold his hand without protest.

At the harbour, they found the times of the boat trips and decided on the ninety minute cruise at two thirty. Ianto bought the tickets and then he and Jack wandered around looking at the various boats moored to the wall and bobbing around on the water. A lot of other people were doing the same thing and it got crowded after a while. Jack led the way to the ice cream shop they had found the day before and they settled down at the same table by the window. Jack had a banana split and Ianto a large bowl with four flavours of ice cream and a dollop of strawberry sauce. They ate these, enjoying every mouthful, watching the people walking aimlessly up and down the small streets. With time to kill before the cruise, the two men joined the crowds and strolled around the shops, stopping here and there to look at items that caught their attention. They got so involved in their window shopping that they had to rush to get to the harbour for the cruise.

They ran up and joined the small group of people already boarding the boat, which was of middling size with bench seats. Among the people who had just got off the boat at the end of an earlier cruise was the woman they had met on the beach that morning, the dog walker, and she looked at Jack in shock. How had the man's broken ankle mended in just hours? Jack spotted her and grinned.

"He's a great doctor," he said airily, pushing Ianto onto the boat and following quickly. Jack glanced behind them and saw the woman staring after him and shaking her head. She was still there when the two men had sat down and the crew were casting off.

"What was that about?" asked Ianto.

"The woman from this morning saw me running to get the boat. Told her what a great doctor you are." Jack was grinning, looking forward to his trip. The boat was only three quarters full and they had been able to get one of the smaller seats to themselves. He snaked an arm along the back of the seat, resting a hand lightly on Ianto's shoulder.

"Oh no," said Ianto, twisting round to look at the receding harbour. He spotted the woman walking away. "What if she says something?"

"Who to? And what does it matter? Come on, Ianto, enjoy yourself."

The boat was chugging out of the harbour into the wide sea beyond and Ianto finally relaxed. There was nothing he could do about her now anyway. The boat headed along the coast and they saw their bungalow and the rest of the houses strung out along the beach. The sands were full of holiday makers as day trippers had joined the locals to swell the numbers. After a while, the boat turned and put on speed, heading out to sea a way before turning to run parallel with the coast, past the harbour entrance and on towards the golf course. The sea was calm and the sun warm although both men were glad they had pulled on thick sweaters to counter the sea breeze. Beyond the golf course, the boat turned again and drew nearer the coast and ran back towards the harbour. It slowed down to avoid the people braving the cold water in various forms of water sports including paragliding and water skiing. Jack was full of admiration for their skill and would have like to have a go but there was no time, they were leaving the following morning. With a final loop out to sea, the boat entered the harbour and the cruise was over.

Ianto was wary climbing up the gangplank, looking around for the woman or anyone else who may want to know why someone with a badly broken ankle was running around mere hours later. He was relieved when he saw no one and they were able to leave the harbour unmolested.

"What did you think was going to happen?" demanded Jack. "Think she was going to get the police to arrest me or something?"

"No, but well …" Ianto couldn't put his fears into words. He supposed he just didn't like standing out from the crowd and drawing attention to himself. Both of which Jack managed to do with monotonous regularity.

"You worry too much. How about a coffee?"

"Yeah, I could do with a drink."

They walked to a café in the main street, settling on cappuccinos which they took to the upstairs seating area and drank while looking at the complimentary newspapers. Reading about bombings in Iraq and knifings in Manchester brought home to Ianto how much they had escaped from the real world in just two and a bit days. It would be hard to return to the reality of Cardiff and Torchwood. He looked across at Jack.

"Jack, can we do this again? Not straight away but sometime."

"I was thinking just the same thing this morning. I reckon we should be able to arrange something, a rota I suppose, that allows us all a regular break." He smiled, "I'll get Gwen on it, she likes rotas."

"Remember the one she wanted for driving the SUV?" laughed Ianto.

"She was so green back then. As if that was ever going to happen!"

With their coffees drunk, the two men strolled down the street to the restaurant they had picked out earlier for their evening meal.

* * *

_Next time, a good meal and a trip to the theatre has the boys singing …_


	6. Chapter 6

_The last evening in Porthcawl… _

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

La Rochelle Brasserie was on a side street and specialised in fish dishes. There were a few other early diners already seated when Ianto and Jack were shown to a good table towards the back of the medium sized restaurant. Both ordered beers while they perused the menu which was full of interesting options. They discussed what they would eat, finding it difficult to make up their minds. In the end they both decided on melon and Parma ham for a starter. For the main courses, Jack opted for lobster and Ianto for grilled sea bass.

"It is so good to sit at a table with a table cloth and decent cutlery," said Ianto sipping his beer. "And to eat something that doesn't come out of a box. Takeaways are so boring after a while."

"I remember when the first proper Chinese restaurant opened in Cardiff. There was such a fuss about eating 'foreign muck'. Now curry is the national dish!" Jack shook his head. "You people."

"What was it like when you were growing up?"

"Everyone ate at home, too dangerous to be out. Food was blander, not so many spices for some reason. Don't how I survived without chillies. Loads of fish." They had been good meals, taken with his family and neighbours. Children had been encouraged to join in the conversation and there had been some lively debates between his parents who had not always seen eye to eye on how their community should act in the face of the alien menace. "What about you?" Jack asked.

"Mum was a lousy cook, still is, so we ate whatever was quick and easy. Mostly frozen meals we could stick in the microwave when we were hungry. I always craved the sort of family meals I read about in books. You know, the whole family sitting down to a home cooked meal and talking about their day. Never happened in our house."

"Is that why you like cooking now?" Jack watched him with interest. Ianto rarely opened up about his early family life. Jack knew it had been a happy one while Ianto's father was alive. His death had shattered the family for a while but he thought Ianto and his mother and sister got on reasonably well now.

"Yeah. I took evening classes when I was at university. And I learnt from everyone who could cook. Student fare is never very good but I enjoyed the challenge of making something a bit more tasty and a bit different on a budget. Got quite good at one-pot cooking."

"What's that?"

"Where you throw everything in and leave it to cook. I'd buy cheap meat and vegetables coming to the end of their shelf life, the stuff the supermarkets sell off at the end of the day, and make some tasty stuff." Ianto smiled, remembering long evenings when he and his mates camped out in his bed-sit and argued about politics and environmental issues. They had been very political then, some of the group had been real activists attending protests and one or two had been arrested. Ianto had not. He was a listener who was content to use his vote to express his views. His one brush with the law when he was fifteen had been enough to keep him on the straight and narrow ever since.

"Not much opportunity for cooking in the Hub," said Jack, taking a swig of the beer. "Though you can try a one pot thingy on me if you like."

Ianto laughed. "I may just do that."

Their starters arrived and they ordered some water. Neither man wanted wine; it would have made them too drowsy for the theatre. The melon was fresh and tangy against the saltiness of the ham and they ate with real enjoyment having skipped lunch. Ianto told Jack some more about his student days and his early months in London before he and Lisa had moved in together. Ianto had enjoyed those years and marvelled how carefree he had been then. Only after he had joined Torchwood One and suffered through the Battle of Canary Wharf had he withdrawn into himself. He realised how different he was now.

With the arrival of their main courses, talk ceased for a while as Jack battled with the lobster. He was actually pretty skilled but no matter how experienced, eating lobster is a messy business. Ianto looked on and was grateful he had stuck to sea bass which was simple to eat and very tasty. He finished before Jack which was unusual, the older man usually bolted his food and sat watching Ianto. This time, Ianto had the leisure to do the same and smiled at the mess Jack was making.

"That," said Jack, "was wonderful." He lay down the cutlery and grinned. "How was yours?"

"Excellent. Want dessert?" Ianto wondered why he asked; Jack always wanted dessert.

"Of course." He looked at his fingers and grimaced. "I'll just go and wash my hands. Won't be long."

Ianto stayed at the table and finished his beer. The restaurant was filling up with more diners. It was obviously a popular spot for locals and tourists alike. Most people were having fish but at the table next to theirs, which Ianto could see now Jack had moved, the couple were digging into the largest steaks Ianto had seen in a long time. It would have been enough to keep him going for a week! The plates were removed and the waiter left dessert menus. Ianto glanced at his and wondered what Jack would choose. He thought it would be either bread and butter pudding or banoffee pie, probably the later; the man had a thing about bananas. Ianto thought something lighter would suit him and settled on a lemon sorbet.

"That's better, all clean again." Jack was back and he snatched up the dessert menu and read it avidly. "Gosh, what shall I choose?" he muttered. "What are you having?"

"Sorbet."

"Okay. I think I shall have … banoffee pie." He looked up to see Ianto grinning. "What?"

"I thought that's what you'd pick. You're a sucker for anything sweet and gooey."

"Like you this morning."

"Jack, you promised." Ianto looked round hoping no one was near enough to overhear them. Public references to their sex life, however coded, embarrassed him utterly.

"I promised not to touch. Didn't say anything about talking." He grinned wolfishly taking a sip of his water.

"Please don't embarrass me, Jack." Ianto really hoped Jack would behave himself.

"You spoil all my fun," he complained as the waiter appeared to take their order.

To Ianto's relief, Jack behaved for the rest of the meal. The desserts were delicious and ended a very enjoyable meal. Neither man wanted coffee so they paid the bill and left the restaurant with time for a stroll along the front until they had to get to the Grand Pavilion for the performance. The evening was sunny and warm and a lot of people were also wandering around while others were sitting and admiring the view out over the harbour. The two men found an empty bench and sat down until it was time to go to the theatre.

-ooOoo-

The auditorium was about three quarters full and Jack and Ianto had good seats in the fourth row of the stalls. Jack sat back and watched the performance, comparing it to the first one he has seen all those years ago. This cast was good, the actors conveyed real feeling as well as the fun of the songs, but it didn't have the buzz of that very first night when everything was fresh and new. And it would be hard for anyone to match Ron Moody and Georgia Brown's performances in the leading roles. Also, back then, no one knew the songs nor where they would come in the performance. Now the audience was anticipating their arrival and humming along.

Jack thought fondly of Lionel Bart, a wonderful companion full of cockney wit and a love of life. He did so much with his life, had highs and lows, been rich and poor and through it all he had had a wicked sense of humour. He and Jack had met by chance at a party of a mutual friend with whom they had both served in the RAF, Jack during the Second World War and Lionel on National Service. They had hit it off immediately and had remained friends for many years, not seeing one another often but able to reconnect immediately when they did. Lionel never commented on Jack's continuing youthful looks, seeming to just accept it as part of the man. Jack missed him still.

"Isn't Fagin good," said Ianto during the interval. They were in the crowded bar, Ianto drinking red wine and Jack some water. The Welshman was humming and Jack recognised the song, _Consider Yourself._

"Not bad."

"Talk about damned with faint praise." Ianto was shaking his head at Jack's lack of enthusiasm.

"Sorry. He is good, they all are. I just can't help remembering the first time I saw the show and … well, that was so special I guess nothing will live up to it."

"Was it really?" asked Ianto. "Tell me."

And Jack did. He told him about the crowd of friends Lionel Bart had gathered together and how they had filled the first rows of the stalls. The audience's amazed and rapturous reception of all the songs; the applause had stopped the show more than once. And then, of course, the twenty three curtain calls at the end. An amazing and unforgettable night which had been completed by a lavish and wild party that had gone on until the small hours when the rave reviews had been read.

Ianto listened and marvelled. Jack had to have been there to speak with such detail and passion. He wasn't name dropping, he really had attended the performance all those years ago. Back in their seats for the second half, Ianto took Jack's hand and held it until the end of the show, pleased to be with such a unique and wonderful man. To be loved by him. Jack may not have said it outright in those exact words but Ianto knew and was proud to have been chosen by him to share this part of his life.

The applause at the end of the performance was loud and long and the audience was reluctant to leave. Gradually the theatre emptied and the two men stood and wandered out into the night. There was a chill wind and they walked briskly along the road to the bungalow, discussing the performance and their day. It was almost the end of their weekend together and both were sad that the next day they would be catapulted back into the hustle and bustle of Cardiff and Torchwood. Alerts and Weevil sightings would take all their attention and in a very short time these precious days together would be just a memory.

Sitting on the couch with mugs of coffee, Jack wrapped his spare arm round Ianto and held him close. These were the moments he treasured, moments stolen from a hectic and dangerous life and therefore doubly precious. With Ianto's head on his shoulder and a CD playing softly in the background, Jack felt at peace. There had not been many such moments in his long life, a few with Estelle before war had separated them perhaps, but he could count all these times on the fingers of one hand. He pondered, as he sipped his drink, if that would be the pattern for the rest of his life. One or two moments experienced with someone special among years of loneliness. A depressing thought and one he banished to a corner of his mind. But he wanted to remember these special moments and resolved to start a record of them so that when he was alone again, in those barren years to come, he could relive them and possibly recapture the feelings and the peace.

Beside him, Ianto smiled as he thought back over the weekend. Such a wonderful two days doing very little when all was said and done but a weekend doing nothing with Jack was better than a month with anyone else. He'd only been seriously involved with two people – Lisa and Jack – in his life. Lisa had been energetic, even on holiday, and their time had been spent walking, playing sports and even on one terrifying occasion, rock climbing. She had tried to get him to join her in a bungee jump but there he had drawn the line. While she had fearlessly jumped off a bridge over the River Severn he had watched, dry mouthed in terror for her. She had hated doing nothing and he could not recall any moments of simple togetherness like the one he and Jack were sharing at that moment. Strange that the exuberant and outgoing Jack could be so quiet and companionable.

"What's that?" asked Ianto when they had been sitting for some time, coffee long since drunk. Jack was humming very softly.

"One of the songs. It kinda fits how I feel about you." He smiled when Ianto turned his head up to look at him. _"I'd do anything, for you, Ianto, anything, for you mean everything to me,"_ Jack sang quietly. Scrabbling round, Ianto knelt and kissed the other man. "What was that for?" asked Jack smiling. "Not that I'm complaining."

"For being you." Ianto moved and straddled Jack's lap, kissing him again. "I've got one too. _As long as he needs me. Oh, yes, he does need me. In spite of what you see, I'm sure that he needs me," _he sang.

"Too true." Jack put both hands round Ianto's face and kissed him gently then with increasing passion and need. When they finally broke apart, he said, "Let's take this into the bedroom."

-ooOoo-

In the early hours of the morning, Jack stood by the patio windows of the living room. He didn't want to disturb Ianto who was asleep after another long and energetic session of love making. The Welshman would have another crop of bruises to match the ones he already sported on his supple body. Jack smiled. It was hard to believe they had gone without sex for over a week. And it was so much better for not being in a rush, for being able to take their time and indulge themselves.

Outside, the sea was being whipped into white horses by a brisk offshore wind. It looked as if the warm weather was on the way out and they would have rain tomorrow. They had been so lucky. Not only had the sun shone every day but they had not been called back to Cardiff. Earlier, Jack had called the Hub and found Tosh on duty. After assuring Jack that was all well, Tosh had listened to Jack's account of the weekend; Ianto was not the only one who confided in her. Telling her of the things he and Ianto had done made it even more real than actually living through the events. And that had galvanised him into action.

Jack turned and sat down at the dining table where he had left a notebook. It lay open with jottings on the first few pages, details of times of his life he did not want to forget. He had started with this weekend, recording all the details while they were still fresh in his mind. Then he had gone back to others, notes on random events in whatever order he had dragged them from his memory. He had tried to remember dates but a year was as close as he could get in most cases and for some it had been only a decade. Writing down the events had jogged his memory and he now took up his pen and amended some already recorded and added others filling nearly a quarter of the small book. At five o'clock he felt tired again and went back to bed, curling up next to Ianto who was still sleeping heavily.

* * *

_Coming next, their final day and it's back to the Hub …_


	7. Chapter 7

_It's Monday mornng and the boys have to return to Cardiff …_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It was the rain that woke Ianto.

He had been lost in a glorious dream that involved a lot of whipped cream, strawberries, bananas and Jack when suddenly he was awake. He lay listening to the rain tap against the patio doors and sighed. The good weather was gone and soon so would they be; it was back to Cardiff today. He looked at the clock: 6.23. Beside him, Jack was sleeping. Ianto propped himself up on one elbow and looked at him, spending several minutes just watching him sleep. He understood why Jack liked doing the same when it was he, Ianto, who was asleep. Creeping from the bed, Ianto decided against dressing and went through the living room to the toilet by the front door, not wanting to wake Jack with the noise of the cistern.

Back in the living room, with a bottle of water in hand, he stood by the patio doors and looked out. There was some rain still, but it was not heavy and a watery sun was attempting to break through the clouds. He looked out at the sea and thought back over the weekend, it had been a great few days. Turning, he saw a notebook on the dining table and picked it up. In Jack's inimitable writing he read the older man's note about their weekend together and also other notes about other incidents with other people. Sipping his water, he pondered what they were for; it didn't look like a diary even though there were some dates.

"And you complain about me reading your diary," came from the bedroom doorway. Jack was leaning there, arms folded across his chest.

Ianto looked over at him, enjoying the sight of his naked lover. "I'm sorry." He closed the notebook and put it back on the table.

"It's all right, I was joking." Jack came into the room and took the water from Ianto's head, taking a swig before returning it.

"Still, I shouldn't have looked."

"I don't mind, Ianto, honestly." Jack stood close, hands round Ianto's waist liking the soft feel of the younger man's chest hair against him. There was something very sexy about a hairy man. "I was just making a few notes. I don't want to forget this time with you."

"Why should you?" Ianto put down the water and laid his arms on Jack's shoulders, running them down his arms.

"I was thinking back, last night, and realised there were lots of good times that I've already forgotten, or at least which are pretty hazy. I don't want to forget you."

"Oh, Jack." Ianto leant forward just a little and pressed himself against the other man, linking their lips in a soft and gentle kiss. "Sometimes you say the nicest things."

"Only sometimes?"

"That's right, only sometimes." Ianto smiled and Jack smiled too. Then they kissed again.

"Back to bed?" suggested Jack, eyebrow raised interrogatingly.

"Do you mind if we don't? I'm still a bit sore from last night. And look at all these bruises!" He pulled out of the embrace and gestured to his body which was indeed showing signs of hard use.

"Oh my poor Ianto. I'm going to kiss them all better." He grinned and began to follow up his words with actions, starting with the large love bite on his lover's collar bone. Ianto stood still, enjoying the feeling but then realised where Jack's lips were headed and pushed him away.

"Oh no you don't! Carry on like that and we won't make it as far as the bedroom!" He reached for the water. "Do I have to pour this over you to cool you down?" he teased.

"No," Jack replied, grinning. "But I will have it. Could do with another drink." He took the bottle and drank thirstily and noisily.

"I'm going to grab a shower. And no, you can't join me." Ianto fended off Jack's groping hands. "Write up some more of your memories." He walked off and disappeared through the bedroom door.

Standing in the shower, hot water cascading over him, Ianto went back over what Jack had said. It was another consequence of his lover's unique and long life that he needed to record his experiences in order to remember them. Unfortunately, Ianto knew all too well from his own life that the bad memories lingered far longer than the good ones. Looking back, he realised he had lost a lot of the good times that he knew he had experienced as he grew up, washed away by the trauma of his father's death. Even some of the more recent, those involving Lisa, were overshadowed by Canary Wharf and its horrors. He applauded Jack for taking action now to set down the good times and was touched to be thought important enough to be included. Rinsing his hair of shampoo, Ianto turned off the water and stepped from the shower cubicle into …. Jack's arms.

"What the hell!?" the Welshman exclaimed.

"I've been waiting for you," said Jack, wrapping his arms round the warm and wet body. He kissed the slippery lips.

"Get off, Jack," protested Ianto, wriggling free. He grabbed a towel and wiped the water from his face. "Go have your own shower."

"That's what I was waiting for," said Jack cheekily and stepped into the cubicle and shut the door before Ianto could respond.

Sighing heavily, Ianto dried himself. He was shaving, barely able to see for the clouds of steam, when Jack turned off the water and emerged from the shower. "What time do we have to be back in Cardiff?" he asked as Jack dried himself.

"I told Tosh we'd be there by mid-morning. Seems things are still pretty quiet, Just a few Weevils and an odd Hoix." Jack was towelling his hair dry and his words were partly lost.

"That's okay then. We'll have breakfast and then I can clean up here before we have to set off." Ianto checked his chin and was satisfied. He splashed on a little aftershave wincing when it stung his raw skin.

"Why do you use that stuff when it hurts?" asked Jack, a towel flung over his shoulder as he prepared to shave.

"We don't all have your natural advantages."

"Hey, you smell great just as you are. Don't need to add anything extra on my account." He plugged in his razor and turned it on.

Ianto packed up his toiletries and checked behind the door to make sure he'd not left anything hanging there. Then he went to the bedroom and got dressed. As he pulled on his suit trousers and fastened his shirt and waistcoat he could feel his work persona taking over and regretted it. He had been able to let go and be more his old self over this past weekend and now he was buttoning up again, literally and figuratively. He left his tie and jacket on a chair and pulled his other clothes from the drawers and wardrobe and packed his bag. He was about finished when Jack emerged from the bathroom.

"You do look good in a suit," he commented, pausing to eye Ianto up and down.

"Thanks." Ianto knew Jack meant it as a compliment but given his recent thoughts Ianto wasn't sure he appreciated it as such. "Am I cooking breakfast again?"

"I'll do it if you like," agreed Jack, pulling on his underwear. "I expect you want to get cleaning."

"I could sort the bathroom out and strip the bed." He checked he had everything in the bag and then zipped it up. "Breakfast in half an hour?" he said, passing Jack to get to the bathroom.

"Okay." Jack was still dressing, grateful to be back in his forties style clothes. He attached the braces and snapped them over his shoulders before fastening his shirt. Oh yes, Jack Harkness was himself again. It wasn't that he didn't like wearing jeans – and he knew he looked good in them - it was just that these clothes defined him for what he was; a man out of his time but enjoying it.

As he packed, he went back over the past few decades trying to remember exactly when he had adopted the style. He hadn't retained it since the end of the Second World War; he'd been as glad to shed the fuddy-duddy image as the rest of the population when the chance came along. He had been a teddy-boy for a while, loving the Edwardian style jackets, skinny trousers and winkle-pickers. He had adored his winkle-pickers, probably still had a pair somewhere in his wardrobe back at the Hub. Then he had gone mad in the sixties, adopting everything from the leather of the rockers to the smart suits of the mods to psychedelia. He had grown his hair and had a droopy moustache too. It had been a wonderful time, especially all the women in the mini-skirts, he had waited a long time for those to show up. It was after that, when fashion had lost its cutting edge, that he had come back to the forties style. The tailor in a back street of Cardiff had enjoyed making the clothes he remembered from years before and had served him well for a long time, even after he'd retired and moved to Abertillery. Now Jack was content to stay as he was, his clothes projecting an eternal image for an eternal man.

Taking both bags, Jack put them on the couch in the living room. He stopped by the patio doors and looked out. The rain had stopped and the sun was trying its best to shine again. One or two hardy souls were out walking on the beach but they were well wrapped up in coats or thick sweaters. He and Ianto had been so lucky that the sun had shone on their days of freedom. Behind him, Jack heard Ianto leave the bathroom and start on the bed. Time to get breakfast.

It was a large breakfast as Jack had reasoned there was no point in taking food back to Cardiff with them. They ate in companionable silence, content to enjoy this last morning of their holiday together. Buttering his toast, Ianto smiled at Jack and wished all their mornings could start like this, calmly and in perfect accord.

"I'm going to miss this place," he said.

"Me too. Who would have thought Porthcawl could be so interesting."

"I don't think it would have mattered where we'd ended up. It was the company that made the stay so enjoyable." He saw Jack's grin and smiled himself. "Though I have to say that the town had more to offer that I remembered."

"Yeah, not bad at all." Jack stuffed the last piece of his toast into his mouth and chewed thoroughly. "What next?"

"I'll clear the kitchen then run the cleaner all through. That should do it."

"Want any help?" Jack knew Ianto would prefer to do the work himself; he never trusted anyone else, especially Jack, to do the job properly.

"You could wash up while I hoover in here. Then I can get into the kitchen." Ianto downed the last of his coffee and stood up.

"Right you are."

The two men separated to their tasks. When the washing up was done, Jack went out on the patio where the air smelt fresh and clean. There was a brisk sea breeze but he found a corner with some shelter where he could be warm enough and dragged a chair over. He used his mobile to call the Hub.

"_Hey, Jack."_ It was Owen.

"Owen, just checking in. How's things?"

"_No worries. Had an autopsy to do this morning so came in early." _

"What autopsy?" Jack hadn't been told about this and that set alarm bells ringing. Were there other things he hadn't been told. "No one said anything about an autopsy."

"_Keep your hair on! It's an old one, from last week. That weird yellow blob you and Ianto found. I'm just about to start on it." _

"Oh, okay." Jack relaxed. They talked about this for a while then Jack said, "I hear you have a dog."

There was a moment's silence. _"Bloody Tosh, knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut." _

"We can't have dogs in the Hub, Owen."

"_I know, I know. I'm taking it to the rescue place, soon as I've done the autopsy." _

"Do it first. I do not want to find a dog there when we get back." His tone was firm.

"_All right. What time you two gonna be here?" _

"Mid-morning. Tell the others I want a briefing meeting when I get in, catch up with what's been happening.

"_Will do. That it then?" _

"Yeah, that's it. Go get rid of the dog." Jack cut the connection and smiled. Owen and a dog, what would the guy do next?

"Did someone mention a dog? I'm not looking after one of those as well, Jack. I already have enough to do." Ianto was standing beside him, hands on hips and frowning.

"You won't have to. I've told Owen to get rid of it." Jack stood, pocketing the mobile. "All clean?"

Ianto nodded. "You sure about the dog?"

"As sure I ever can be with Owen. If it's not gone when we get there, I'll take it to the pound myself. You will not have to take care of a dog, okay?" He kissed Ianto's nose.

"Okay."

"Now, how about a stroll along the beach?"

"We should be getting back," replied Ianto. He checked his watch and saw it was already gone nine o'clock.

"Another hour won't hurt and it'll give Owen time to remove the canine!" He laughed and grabbed Ianto round the waist. "Come on, one last walk together before we have to go back to work."

Dressed in suit jacket and greatcoat respectively, Ianto and Jack climbed down the steps from the patio to the beach. They got onto the hard sand where the water had compacted it and the walking was easy then strolled along towards the town. They chatted sporadically, remembering the kites and their early morning race among other things. Jack still protested that he would have beaten Ianto but the Welshman was having none of it, refusing to concede defeat. Reaching the town, they turned and sauntered back retracing their route. The sun was out but it was chilly compared to the days just gone; they needed their jackets. They had only been out forty minutes but both men were refreshed by the exercise.

"Time to leave then," said Jack, looking round at the place fondly as they stood outside the front door where Ianto's car, which had not been used all weekend, awaited them.

"Yes," agreed Ianto. "We can come back sometime," he added after a moment, hoping to cheer up himself and Jack.

"'Cos we can." Jack hoped it was the truth. He wanted more weekends like these but experience told him that what he hoped for and what he got were two entirely separate things.

In the bungalow, Ianto took one last look round to ensure all their belongings were accounted for while Jack packed the bags and the cool bag into the car; there were a few grocery items that were half-used and Ianto never liked to waste anything. Jack took off his greatcoat and put it on the back seat, folded tidily, then saw the neighbour's cat was sunning itself again. He walked across and petted it, feeling good as it purred beneath his stroking hand. Perhaps there was something to be said for keeping pets, maybe this was the feeling Owen got from that stray dog he had adopted.

"That's everything," said Ianto, emerging from the bungalow. He locked the front door and put the key in the key box and secured it. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Bye, puss." He went over to the car and got into the passenger seat, fastening his seatbelt.

After putting his jacket in the back, Ianto took his position behind the steering wheel and turned on the engine. He went to put the car in gear when Jack's hand settled over his.

"Thanks for a lovely weekend," said Jack, smiling a soppy smile.

"Thank you. It's been wonderful." Ianto smiled back. "Now, gonna let me get this car in gear?" Jack removed his hand and the Welshman found reverse and eased out of the driveway.

They travelled back slowly through the town where they had wandered the streets and browsed in the shops. Ianto had carefully packed his new stopwatch – which had already been used more than once – and realised he had not bought Jack a gift. He regretted not doing so, he wanted the immortal man to have a memento to remind him of the weekend, something to jog his memory in the future. Impulsively, Ianto drew into a car park.

"Ianto?" queried Jack, surprised by the sudden stop. "Forgotten something?"

"Yes. Wait here, won't be long."

The younger man was out of the car and rushing away through the alley to the main shopping streets. He knew what he wanted to buy. He found the shop and was relieved to see it was empty this early on a Monday morning. Quickly making up his mind what to buy, he made his purchases and was out of the shop and on his way back to the car. As he entered the car park he saw Jack twisting round looking for him. When he did, Jack's eyes widened and he opened the car door.

"Ianto, what the hell have you got there?" The Welshman had an old box under his arm.

"A present. For you." He thrust the box at Jack, who was still sitting in the car and then shut the door on him, walking round to take his place in the driving seat. As he started the engine, Ianto said, "I never bought you anything. I thought of getting you one of those kites but it's not very practical so I got you those."

Jack was looking through the box. It contained various items: some postcards showing scenes of Porthcawl including one with kids flying kites; a brass keyring with a happy smiley face; a fossil found locally; a poster for the production of _Oliver!_ that they had seen; a dark blue T-shirt with the legend 'I've been to Porthcawl' on it; and an exquisite small green glass elephant. He grinned at Ianto who was glancing over at him trying to gauge his reaction.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"You bought me the stopwatch and I didn't get you anything. But what do you get the man who'll live forever? I thought of your notebook and decided to get you things that would remind you of here, of now. They're all memory joggers." He stopped speaking, glancing across again.

"They're wonderful. Thank you." Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto's cheek, his hand on the Welshman's thigh.

"Sure? I mean, I know it's not much, not nearly as expensive as the stopwatch and .."

"Will you stop blathering, Ianto!? I love them. Like you say, they'll always remind me of here, of you. I can put the postcards in my book and the poster on my wall." He looked at Ianto and waited until the man glanced his way. "Really, you couldn't have got anything better." Ianto heaved a sigh of relief. It was always hard to buy for Jack and he had only had the inspiration as he was driving along.

The drive back to Cardiff was straight forward with no hold-ups. They inched through the city traffic and finally made it to Mermaid Quay around eleven o'clock. After parking, Ianto took the cool bag and equipment box from the boot, leaving the bags to go back with him to the flat that evening. Jack took his box of presents, his greatcoat and Ianto's jacket; it was warming up again and they didn't need to wear them. As they walked across the Plass to the water tower, both men fell silent. Soon they would be back at work, dealing with all the Rift could throw at them. Neither wanted to return there but duty called and they said nothing.

"Lift?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. Let's enter in style." They stood on the slab and Jack used his wrist strap controls to activate the mechanism and they descended slowly.

"Where is everyone?" Jack looked round, thinking the others might be hiding waiting to jump out at them. "Hello?" he shouted. The sound echoed round off the brick and concrete but there was no reply.

"This doesn't feel good," said Ianto hustling off the lift and up to the work area. Jack was on his heels.

"Rift alert," said Jack, checking Toshiko's computer as Ianto put down the box and cool bag, "in Penarth." He opened his comms, grimacing at Ianto; they were not going to have a slow return to work after all. "Gwen, what's going on?"

After a moment, Gwen's voice replied. _"Jack, you back? We need you. A builder doing construction over here has found something. Looks alien." _

"Okay. I'm on my way."

"_Good. Soon as you can, Jack."_ She ended the call.

"You'll need a vehicle," said Ianto. Reluctantly he held out his car keys, "Take mine."

"You sure?" Jack knew what a big step this was for Ianto; he'd never been allowed to drive it before.

"Yeah. Go." Ianto thrust the keys into Jack's hand. "Just bring it back in one piece."

"I will." Jack passed the box of gifts and jacket to Ianto and kissed him soundly. "No rest for the wicked," he grinned, shrugged on his greatcoat and was off to the lift and soon disappeared from view.

Ianto stood looking round him. They had been back barely five minutes and already the holiday seemed like a dream. He rifled through the box in his hands and looked at the postcards; maybe he should start a memory book too. At this rate he'd need one. Shrugging, he put the box on Jack's desk and then got down to work. He had a Hub to clean, inmates to feed and a Tourist Office to run. He started on the cleaning.

Then he heard a dog bark.

-ooOoo-

The team returned to the Hub an hour and a bit later. The alien had been dead for centuries, entombed in the earth where it had crashed. Its remains were in a container Owen carried.

"What do you think it is?" Toshiko said as she led the way into the Hub. "It doesn't look like anything we've seen before."

"Not sure. We'll see what Owen makes of it," replied Jack, following her up to the work area. He smiled when he saw Ianto waiting for them there.

"Hi, Ianto," called Toshiko. Her smile faltered when she saw his expression. "You okay?"

"No, I am not okay." He glared at Owen who had reached the work area with Gwen. "Owen Harper, what is a dog doing in the Medical Bay?" he asked ominously.

"Oh no, don't tell me it's messed all over the floor again?" the doctor wailed, walking to his desk. Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing, watching the two men carefully.

"It hasn't. That was not the question. I distinctly heard Jack tell you to get rid of it. I am not looking after a dog!" Ianto's voice rose, a sign his patience was wearing thin.

"Who's asking you to!? I was about to take it to that dog rescue place when the bleeding alarm went off!"

"That's true, Ianto," said Toshiko in a small voice.

"So go now, Owen," said Jack. "No time like the present." He put a hand on Ianto's arm and could feel him trembling with suppressed anger.

"All this fuss over a bloody dog," grumbled Owen as he went to the Medical Bay.

"Ianto, I am in distinct need of a coffee. Any chance?" Jack decided a distraction was just what Ianto needed. He handed back the car keys at the same time: he had driven exceptionally carefully.

"Of course, Jack. Gwen, Tosh?" The Welshman's voice was calm again. Toshiko nodded.

"Please, sweetheart," said Gwen with a smile. "I have so missed your coffee. Have a good weekend, did you?" She walked with him to the coffee machine, her arm through his, and a backward look over her shoulder that told Jack she would keep him busy.

Jack turned his attention to Owen who had emerged with a mongrel on a lead. He said nothing, just watched the doctor walk off, still grumbling, and out of the cog door. Then Jack saw Toshiko looking at him and smiled. "Nothing changes," he remarked before turning and going into his office.

-ooOoo-

The Hub was quiet, just the ticking of the machinery and the flap of the Pteranodon's wings as it swept around the upper reaches. Ianto stood in the middle of the lower level beside the pool. He hadn't moved for five minutes or more and Jack, watching from his office, decided to find out why. He walked over to join him, his footsteps loud in the quiet.

"Ianto?"

The Welshman looked at his boss. "Do you realise that less than twelve hours ago we were walking on the beach? I was relaxed and happy and now …" he shrugged his shoulders and looked around him.

"I know." Jack wrapped his arms round him from behind, pressing close. "We'll have more times like that, I promise." He kissed the nape of Ianto's neck. He was pleased when Ianto's body relaxed into his embrace.

"I hope so, Jack, I really do."

"Your place or mine?" asked Jack, now nibbling at the soft skin.

"Mine." Ianto turned in Jack's arms and kissed him passionately. "Race you!" he cried and laughing ran for the cog door. Jack burst into peals of laughter and followed him.

* * *

_And that's the end of their weekend break. Perhaps they should have another one …_


End file.
